Butterflies
by gotdemmovelikeschmidt
Summary: Bella Swan is found in the woods but no other than Edward Cullen. How will a 3 year old Bella deal with living with vampires? How will she deal with growing up with them? Follow Bella and the Cullens as Bella grows up in a different way than others.
1. A Little Broken Bella

**Butterflies**

**Ch. 1 – A Broken Little Bella**

**EPOV**

Emmett and I were hunting in the area. Carlisle didn't want us off too far and Emmett thinks I'm depressed and lonely. So what? Even if I was who was he to tell me. And right now I feel even lonelier because of Emmett's thoughts.

_I bet Rosie misses me. God she's hot. I say soon as I get home I should give her some. _He looks over at me. _Sorry, Eddie._

"Don't call me Eddie." I growled at him. I hate it when people call me Eddie. My name is Edward not Eddie.

"Sure, Sure." He runs off after a small deer. I follow after him doing the same. When I smell this scent that smells better than a deer but not good enough to be a grown human. I follow my instincts when Emmett must have smelt it too.

"EDDIE! NO! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!" He yells but I come to a sudden stop when my idiotic brother stops and slams into my back not that it hurt but it makes him look stupid. I see this small girl only about 2 or 3 years old laying on the ground, sobbing, she has a gash across her forehead. Emmett looks at me. I walk over to this small child. She sure is a pretty little thing.

"Are you alright?" I ask suddenly. She looks up at me with two big brown eyes that are red and puffy from crying so much.

"No, I cwan't fwind me momma or daddy." She asked with a extremely sad expression. I looked back at Emmett, who remained silent.

"Will you come with me so I can help you?" I tried to be gentle with her.

"My daddy says nevah to talk to stwangers." She reasoned with me. Very smart little girl.

"If we get to know each other, will I still be a stranger?" I yet again tried with this stubborn little one.

"Um… I'm Bwella. Who you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen and that's my brother Emmett. Will you please come with me? I will take you to the doctors so we can get you head fixed and I will try to help you." She nodded and raised her arms for me to pick her up. As so I did. I need to warn her to hold on tight. "Bella, hold on as tight as you can."

"Okie, Edward." And she did as told. Emmett started to run and I did too but slower and Bella tucked her head into my chest. It's weird; I cannot read a thought this little girl has. And as much as I despise humans, there is something about Bella that makes me feel very protective of her. I don't want anything to happen to her. Ever.

"Edward?" Little Bella tugged on my shirt.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where we go?"

"The hospital. But don't worry, the doctor is my father and he is very very nice." I tried to comfort her because when I said hospital, she was absolutely terrified.

"Um.. okay." She said sounded a little nervous. I went against my good judgement and kissed her on her head. She looked up at me and blushed as red as a rose. It was too damn cute! Just then we were out front the hospital. Emmett was waiting outside.

"Carlisle's waiting inside. I explained what's going on." Emmett told me as I put Bella down and she grabbed my cold hand. She didn't flinch when she felt the cold. I walked her inside and saw Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper waiting for us.

Carlisle was the one to speak. "Bella, will you come with me so I can fix your head and then my wife Esme will drive you to our house." Bella looked up at me and I nodded then she walked slowly over to Carlisle. She grabbed his hand and they disappeared into the hospital.

"Edward, I am so happy you found little Bella." Esme gave me a hug. Alice was twice as bouncy as usual.

"Edward, I know you're worried about this but don't worry. Bella will be fine with us. Really. Right Jazz?," He nodded at me. "Rose?"

"I have to say I am quite impressed Edward, she didn't look scared of you at all. She kinda looked like she well liked you. But how do you feel about this little human?" That kind of caught me off guard. Well yes, I love this little girl but I can't just tell them that.

"I am extremely fond of her. There's something different about her. She can make me, the most stubborn vampire out there. Enjoy being in her company." I hope that doesn't sound corny. But my family's thoughts were comforting.

_Wow! Eddie likes a human! This is nuts! _Okay, well not really Emmett.

_This is all very confusing. God! Edward's freaking emotions. _I threw Jasper a sympathy look and he soon smiled.

_I hope Carlisle and Esme want to keep Bella. I would love to be her mother. And for Emmett to be her father. Gee, I wonder why Edward has decided to give her a chance? _

_Yay! If she stays I get a new shopping buddy. That will be so fun! I hope Edward's really alright with all this not just trying to make us all feel better. _I smiled at Alice.

_Maybe Carlisle will want to keep Bella. I don't think I will let her go. She's too darn cute for her own good! Myself and Carlisle will have an important discussion tonight. And I'm so happy Edward likes her!_

After listening to their thought for what seemed to be a short amount of time, Carlisle walked out with sweet Bella by his side. She had stitches by her eye brow. But she looked happy. Bella let go of Carlisle's hand and ran to my side. I smiled at her and she did her little blush again. She took my hand and was ready to get out of there.

"Can we gwo, Edward?" She looked at me as did my family.

"Sure, Bella." She smiled and was ready to go into the vampire house.


	2. That's A Big House

Hey guys! I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed or added me to their fav lists! You guys rock! So heres Ch.2! And by the way I do not own Twilight or characters. and btw I forgot to do a\n last ch. but I will have them.

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.2 - That's a Big House**

**BPOV**

I was sitting a big jeep with Edward as Emmy drove. I feel the same way I did when daddy took me into the woods but this time, I have Edward! I really like him. He's my hero.

"Bella, we're here." Edward told me as we pulled up at the biggest house I've ever seen.

"Edward, that's a big house!" I told him and he laughed but I didn't get the joke. I took Edward's hand and followed him into the big house. When we walked in I saw the pixie lady and the guy with the blonde hair. The pixie lady ran over to me and Edward.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice, we are going to be the best of friends." She said very happily then gave me a hug that was really tight. I like her. She reminds me of Tinker-Bell! I love Tinker-Bell in Peter Pan. Then the man with blonde hair walked over to me and held out his hand for me to shake. I did. He has cold hands just like Edward and Alice. Weird.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Jasper." He introduced himself to me.

"Hi, Jazz" I said back. He smiled at me. Next the pretty blonde lady walked over to me. She looked like a movie star like in the movies, Mommy used to watch.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." She said with a pretty smile and opened her arms for a hug. Which I ran into. I love hugs. Again she's cold like the rest of them.

"Yello, Wosalie." She laughed and pulled me close. Then the big man walked over and picked me up and started to spin me around in circles. I burst out laughing.

"You already know me as Emmett but since your almost as awesome as me, you can call me Emmy if you wish."

Still laughing I said "Okie, Emmy." He smiled and put me down. Then the woman with the carmel hair walked over, smiling.

"Why, hello there Bella, I'm Esme. I'm Edward, Emmett, and Alice's mother." She said the same way my mother use to talk to me.

"Will you be my mother too?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I would love to be your mother." She kissed my head and I gave her a hug. Then I looked back at Edward.

"Bella, would you like to see the rest of our house?" I smiled.

"Yes, pwease." I told him. And ran back over to him. He started to walk up the stairs so I did the same. But just as I was getting to the top I tripped over the top step and in a second Edward was there to catch me. "Fank you."

"My pleasure, Bella." Then he took my hand and brought me into a pink bedroom. "This is Alice's room and Jasper's too. Poor guy living in the pink room." There was some blue stuff in the room but there was a lot of makeup and perfume. I giggled at Edward.

When we walked into the next room, it was a reddy brownie color. It also had lots and lots of books. "Why do you have a liebwary (library) in your house?" Edward laughed.

"Silly Bella. There's not enough books for this to be a library. This is like Jasper's study. He comes in here to get away from Alice." He said with his crooked smile. That I loved.

"Oh. I wike it." I told him.

"Do you want to see Rosalie and Emmett's room?"

"Yeah!" Then we walked into a mint green colored room. It had lots of makeup and stuff again but there were some toys too for boys. I looked at Edward for him to tell me why.

"Those are Emmett's. He loves to play with toys like a little kid." He said laughing. "But don't tell him, I told you."

"Okie. I pwomise." I told him.

"Thanks, Bella." Then we walked into another bedroom. "This is Carlisle and Esme's room. Kinda boring." It was.

"Yeah." I agreed. So we moved on into a office. "Whats tis?"

"This is Carlisle's office."

"Oh." I said. "Can I see your woom?"

"If you want."

"Yeah, yeah yeah!" I said. I really wanted to see it. So we walked into a room that I like best. I sat down on his couch. "I wuv your room."

"Why, thank you."

"You got wots of music." I said. "Can you play some?"

"I don't think, I'll have anything you'll like." He said.

"But, I wanna hear it." I told him.

"Fine." He said and walked over to the radio. He turned on some music that my momma use to play.

"My momma use to play this song. Cwair De Wune. Right?" I asked him and told him.

"Yes. You know you're a very smart little girl?" He asked at sat down with me. I cuddled over with him.

"I guess so." I said, falling asleep. I love this place. This big house.

RPOV

After Bella and Edward went upstairs, I went straight to Esme.

"We can keep her right?" I said like she was a stray puppy.

"Rose, you know its not safe." She told me looking kinda sorry.

"We will keep her safe. Talk to Carlisle. We can't just leave and besides she seems to like it here." I tried to push her over to my side.

"I will talk to everyone. You know I want to adopt her too. A lot like she could be my daughter." She told me as Alice skipped in looking pleased.

"Alice, why so happy?" I asked, curious.

"No reason at tall at tall." Whenever she says something like that we all know she saw something in our future that makes her happy.

"Alice." Esme said knowing exactly what I do.

And all Alice said was "You'll see." Well I sure hope it soon. And good.

EMPOV

I wanna keep Bella sooooo bad! I sound like shes a puppy. Well to me, she kinda is. Gee I hope Eddie didn't hear that one.

"Emmett?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Yes, my dear brother?" I asked him. That fool!

"Do you wanna keep Bella as much as I do?" Well, that was a stupid question. I was right, he is a fool.

"Duh, I've always wanted a awesome little sis!" He could be so stupid sometimes.

"I know what you mean, bro. I love having you, Rose, and Edward but it'd be nice having a younger sister." That was deep.

"That was deep…. Not."

"Shut it, stupid."

"You wanna take me Jazzy?"

"I'll take you to the street, Emmy!" He yelled and I pounced him. This would be fun. It'd be cool for Bella to watch and pick sides. I hopes she can stay and live in our big house.

* * *

**So theres Ch.2! see that fun green button push it to review! im open to all ideas and well i love reviews! that make me feel good and encourage me to keep writing. I know the chapters are short but they are short so that I can update faster. please please please review!! :] **


	3. My Family Forever and Ever

**Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and to everyone who added my to their favorite lists! **

**DISCLAIMER- I sadly do not own Twilight and/or the characters.**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.3- My Family Forever and Ever**

**BPOV**

I woke up still cuddled in Edward's cold arms.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Edward greets me.

"Yello, Edward." I tell him. "Can I have somefin to eat?"

"Sure you can, pretty." I blushed and we walked downstairs. Emmy and Jazz were wrestled. Alice was on a purdy pink laptop, and Rose and Esme were cooking mac and cheese in the kitchen, talking in whispers.

"Hey, Bella. You hungry, cutie?" I blushed at Rose's nickname for me and nodded. I sat down at the table and looked around for Edward but failed. Esme brought me my mac and cheese.

"Fank you, mommy." I thanked her. She looked shocked, I looked away embaressed.

"Oh, Bella, sweetie. Don't be embaressed. I'm just surprised you called me mommy so early." I wanted to cry.

"I'm sowy." I managed to choke out. Now Rosalie sat down next to me.

"Don't be sorry, sweetie. She loved it. Really." I hugged her and finished my food when Carlisle walked in. He walked over to Esme and gave her a short kiss like my momma and daddy never did.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked me looking concerned.

"I'm bery good. How are you?" I asked in return. He smiled.

"I am doing quite well, thank you Bella." He said. "But do you mind if I talk to my family alone?"

"Nopies. Can I go to Edward's room and listen to music?"

"Ask him."

"Okies." I said and walked in the other room looking for him.

"What you looking for Bells?" Alice asked me.

"Edward." I told her as I heard someone playing the piano. I looked at her.

"That's him." I followed the music until I found him.

"Edward?" I asked over the music.

"Oh, hey Bella. Can I be of you assistance?"

"Yeahs. Can I go to your woom and listen to your music?" He nodded and brought me up to his room and put on Clair De Lune. "Your daddy wanted to talk to you." I smiled at him. "And thank you."

"Thank you, Bella. And my pleasure." He smiled his crooked smile and left. I sat there listening to the music and waiting for Edward to come back.

**EPOV**

I left my room to find Carlisle and immediately saw him with my whole family in the living room. Carlisle and Esme smiled gently.

Carlisle spoke first. "This is obviously about Bella. Should we keep her or send her to an orphanage?" He said sincerely.

Esme went next. "I cannot let her go. I have only known her one day but I love her. So I say we adopt her."

Next was Jasper. "Her scent doesn't get to me. I barely know her but I would love too. I say we adopt her." Alice and Esme smiled at him.

So Alice decided to vote next. "She could be my really cute shopping buddy. I vote hell yeah!"

Emmett said "I second the HELL YEAH!" Rose actually laughed. Don't this people understand how dangerous this will be for Bella. Living in a house of blood thirsty vampires.

"I love Bella like a daughter. How could I not want to keep her? I say adopt her." Rose states.

Carlisle says "I would love to have her around the house so I say yes."They all look at me. "Edward?"

"We cannot keep her. She's a human. This could put this poor little girl in twice the danger. I love her but how could I do that? What if she gets hurt? Then what? What if the Volturi involve themselves? I really do love her but we can't keep her." I tried to tell them. I would love for Bella to stay here with me. But like I just said so much could happen to her.

"Edward makes a point but we can try right everyone?" Rosalie encouraged. They all nodded yes but I didn't til Alice looked at me.

_We keep her. Relax, I'll know if anything is going to happen okay?_

I finally nodded and Rose came over and gave me a hug. She wants to tell Bella.

"Go for it, Rose." She smiled and disappeared into my bedroom with my angel Bella.

**BPOV**

I sat in Edward's room listening to music and I enjoyed it a lot. I didn't hear anyone talking or anything so I didn't think bout it. Then I saw Rosalie at the door.

"Hi, Wosalie!" I said to her.

"Hello, Bella. How would you feel about living with us?" She asked looking a tad shy. I gave her a big hug.

"I wanna stay here for eber and eber." I told her. She smiled and kissed my head.

"Do you want to tell everyone you want to stay with us?"

"Yeah." I said and started to carefully walk out of Edward's room with Rose right behind me. I started down the steps and as usual I tripped but I felt someone's arms holding on to me. I looked up, blushing. I saw none other than Edward.

"Careful, sweetheart." He said and picked me up. He brought me into the living room and settled me on his lap.

"Tell them, Bells." Rosalie encouraged me from her place across the room. I nodded. Everyone looked at me with big, purdy eyes.

"I wanna stay with all of you for eber and eber!" I wrapped my arms around Edward and gave him a big hug. He kissed my forehead and smiled his perfect crooked smile that made me blush.

I walked over to Carlisle and Esme. "You'll be my mummy and daddy for eber and eber?" I said hopefully.

"Of course, Bella!" Esme said and pulled me into a hug and kept kissing my cheek which made me blush a little.

"I will be your daddy as long as you want me to be." Carlisle promised, pulling me into a hug and one light kiss on the top of my head.

"Fank you, Mummy and Daddy!" I said to them. Then I walked over to Alice and Jasper. "Will you be my brutter and sister for eber and eber?" I asked them.

"I'll be the best big sister you could ever ask for, Bella." Alice said hugging a little too tightly when Jazz noticed, he tapped her back. She laughed and pulled away.

"Fank you, Alice." I said and looked up at Jasper.

"I'll do all I can do for you as your big brother." He told me and gentle kissed my head.

"And Fank you too, Jazzy." I said and skipped over to Emmy.

"Will you be my big teddy bear brutter?" I asked.

"Well, duh! I love ya, kid! Your too cute! Will you be my tiny teddy bear?" I nodded and he hugged me spinning me around again. Then he put me down by Rosalie.

"Can you be my other mummy?" I asked Rosalie.

"Oh, Bella, I would love to be your second mommy!" She said and kissed me the same way Esme did. I looked at her and hugged her myself.

Last but not least, Edward. "And you, Edward, can you be my best friend no matter what happens? For eber."

"I will always be your best friend. I will stay by your side unless you tell me to leave. No matter who or what, nothing will ever pull us apart." I looked at him and my new family and knew that I have the bestest family in the whole wide world.

"I wuv you, all." I said and snuggled up on Edward and watched them.

* * *

**Well there's Ch.3! I will work on Ch.4 soon but idk what will happen yet. so if you have any ideas at all, let me know and i will see what i can do. Please, please, please REVIEW!!:]**

**I hope you like it so far!**


	4. My Family the Vampires

**I know its short but i don't have a lot of time to write so I figured something is better than nothing. thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! btw i dont own twilight

* * *

**

Butterflies

**Ch.4- My Family the Vampires**

**BPOV**

**Friday Night **

"EDDIE! EDDIE?!" I yelled. I was laying in my new big girl bed that Ali bought me. I heard somebody walk through the door but not my Eddie. It was momma. (Rosalie)

"Whats the matter, baby?" She asked me.

"I want Eddie!"

"He's sleeping." She told me.

"Why ain't you seeping?"

"You um… woke me up." She said but they were never sleeping.

"Cwan I wakie Eddie ups?" I really need him.

"No, he's sleeping like you should be."

"I hwad a baddie dweam." I did that's why I need my Eddie. He always helps me. When I have bad dreams.

"Can't I help you?" She always trys to sit with me when I sleepy but it don't work. Only wit Eddie.

"Nos. Onwy Eddie." She should know.

"Fine. I'll go get Edward." She said saying Eddie's name funny. She sounded mad.

I laid back in my bed waiting for Eddie but he took to long. So I tried to climb off my bed but I feel and hit my head on the dresser. I started to cry and then I heard Eddie come in and run over to me. He picked me up and sat on my bed.

"Sh. It's okay, Bella." He told me. I just held on to his shirt. After a while I stopped crying. Then I noticed, Eddie wasn't wearing jammies. He had the same clothes on.

"Eddie, why ain't you wearwin jammies wike me?" I asked him.

"I fell asleep with my clothes on." He told me with a smile. I laughed.

"Silly Eddie." I told him. He laughed and I did too. I fell asleep in my bestie friend's arms.

**Saturday Morning**

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Eddie said and I blushed. He put me down on the ground and took my hand so I wouldn't fall. His hands were cold and this morning his pretty gold eyes were black.

"Eddie, why your eyes black?" He looked shocked by my question. Ali then skipped into my room to help me get ready. Eddie left really fast.

"Morning, Bella!" I just looked at her. She then took me into the bathroom to get a bath and put me in a little purple dress. She took me downstairs to eat breakfast.

I heard everyone say good morning and I again just looked at them. I ate my breakfast then went to watch tv. I turned on Disney Channel.

"You awre hwiddin somefin fom me." I said to no one. My family looked at each other. It was my mommy who talked.

"Well, Bella, we didn't think we would have to tell you so soon but…" Then my Eddie talked.

"We're vampires, Bella. But good vampires we don't kill people." Vampires? But they not real.

"But Eddie, vampiwes ain't weal."

"But they are, sweetie." Momma Esme told me.

"Swo… you ain't gwonna ate me." I asked, making sure.

Jasper told me "No."

"Well twen, cool!" I looked at my vampire family.

**EPOV**

She took this too well. Too bad, I can't see what shes really thinking.

**APOV  
**That went awesome. Now she knows we can run around like crazy people and do vampriey stuff.

**RPOV**

Awee. My baby knows the secret, and now she probably damned to this life like the rest of us. Sigh.

**EMPOV**

YAY! Now I can finally be myself not all humany and crapola.

**JPOV**

I lied to my sister. We will only try not to eat her especially me. Sigh. Well at least she knows.

* * *

**Thats all for now so read and review for a cookie!! a edward cookie!**


	5. Kissmas Prepartions

**Hey! with this Chapter I thought the Cullens should be getting into the Christmas spirit! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!! I hope you like Chapter Five! I do!

* * *

**

Butterflies

**Ch.5- Kissmas Preporations**

**BPOV  
**

I was sitting at the table with Eddie making Kissmas cookies! They were gingerbead men.

"They weady?" I asked him.

"Almost, cupcake." I blushed. He called my cupcake because on my fourth birthday, I stuffed cupcakes in my face.

"Oh." It was only me and Eddie. Ali was shopping and everybody else was well I really don't know.

"Just a little longer. I promise." He said and pulled me on his lap.

"We can watch a mooovie?" I asked him.

"Sure. But what do you wanna watch?"

"Fwosty!" I yelled and ran into the living room, tripping on my way. I heard Eddie take the cookie out of the oven and then he walked in holding them.

"Careful, cupcake, they're hot." I nodded and he put Frosty, the Snowman in. Then he sat on the couch. I walked over and he put me on his lap. After a while, I ate the cookies and fell asleep.

**EPOV**

"We can watch a mooovie?" My cupcake asked me. She's my cupcake because she smashed cupcakes in her face. So Emmett and myself started calling her cupcake.

"Sure. But what do you wanna watch?" I answered and asked, already knowing she wanted to watch Frosty. It's her favorite so shes told me at least 100 times.

"Fwosty!" She and ran into the living room, of course tripping. She's very clumsy. I chuckled and took Bella's cookies out of the oven. I walked into the living room and Bella looked ready to eat the cookies.

So I warned "Careful, cupcake, they're hot." She nodded and I walked over to the DVD player and put Frosty in. Then I walked over to the couch and sat down, knowing Bella would walk over wanting to sit on my lap. And so I was right. When we were half-way through the movie, Bella started eating her gingerbread man which she named Eddie after me. Then after eating, she fell asleep.

I just sat and watched her sleep on the couch. My phone went off, Bella shifted but didn't wake.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, how's my baby?" Rose demanded.

"Relax, we made cookie, watched Frosty, and she fell asleep."

"Nothing else? Your sure?" She was always so worried about Bella.

"Yes, Rose, you can relax now."

"Fine, bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up to Bella rubbing her eyes.

"Can we go shopping for everybody's gifts?" She asked me.

"Sure, Bella." I said and went to get Bella's coat and my own. I put her jacket on, picked her up, and walked out to my Volvo. I put her in her carseat and she did her seatbelt. I was in the front by the time she was done and we were gone.

We got to the mall and Bella wanted to get Alice earings. So I walked her over to the jewelry store and she started looking around. She picked out little gold hoop with diamonds around the edged. Then she found Rosalie a gold heart necklace with rubies and diamonds. For someone so small she has good taste.

"Okay, so what do you want to get Emmett?" I asked her.

"A baseball bat!" She said and we walked to Modells. I helped her pick out a bamboo bat that was a dark brown and the biggest bat they had. Next was Jasper. What would she wanna get him?

"What about Jasper?"

She thought for a minute and said "A book about the war that Jazzy likes!"

"Okay, he'll love that." She smiled and we walked to Barnes and Nobles. I found two books and Bella said they would be fine. So we paid and left.

"Cwan I eat somefin?" I nodded and we walked to the food court. Bella decided on Chick-Fil-A and we sat, she ate.

"What do you wanna get for Esme and Carlisle?"

"I wanna make them a pwesen." Clever.

"Okay. What?"

"A picture fwame." So we went to Michaels on our way home to get everything Bella would need. We got home around 5 so she started making their frame while I wrapped Bella's gifts. Then I found a picture of Bella with Carlisle and Esme when she first came to live with us.

"It's purfwect!" She said and put the picture in her pretty little frame. It was 6 when she finished. We decided to watch A Year Without a Santa Claus. Bella fell asleep around 8 so I brought her up to bed. My family was home around 10 and they wanted to know everything. So we spent the night talking about my day with Bella.

**BPOV**

I woke up the day before Christmas Eve thinking about what I should get Edward. I know I'll make him a picture with lots of pictures of him and me. I walked downstairs and saw my mommy making breakfast.

"Mommy!" I said and ran over to give her a hug.

"Morning, Bella. How was your day with Edward?" She asked.

"It was great! A lot of fun!" I told her and she gave me some French Toast. Alice walked in. "Morning Ali!"

"Good morning to you too!" She said.

"I know what I wanna do for Eddie's Kissmas gift." I said and told her about my plans of the picture. She took me upstairs and we starting working on it. We were up there for three hours working on the picture. Alice said Eddie would just love it! I do hope so.

"Hey, cupcake, wanna play some football?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah!" Then Jasper walked over.

"Will you be on my team Bella?" I was usually on Edward's team but I'll be with Jazzy this time.

"Sure." He smiled and we walked outside. We played football until Daddy called me in for lunch. Momma Esme made me a grilled cheese. Then I walked in the music room where Eddie was playing his piano.

"Will you teach me to pway the piano?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. I sat next to him. He tried to teach me to play the piano until dinner. Then the whole family watched Prep and Landing. It was really cool. I wish I could be like those elves.

"Bella, you should get up to bed, it's getting late." Mommy told me.

"Okay." I said and gave everyone a kiss. Eddie tucked me in. I had a dream about Santa and Eddie!

* * *

**I know Bella talks a little mature to be four but I try and I'm sorry I skipped over Bella's birhday but I wanted to write about Christmas. I think there will be two more chapters on Christmass or Kissmass as Bella calls it. Any suggestions let me know! Read and Review! I love reviews! You can even get a holiday Edward cookie.**


	6. Kissmass Day

**Sorry it took so long! Well here's Christmas! I hope you like it! I dont know how good I did it. but I really tried. Thank you to everyone who adds me to their favs and subcribes. And reviewers!! I dont own twilight, sigh.

* * *

**

Butterflies

**Ch.6- Kissmas Day**

**BPOV**

"Okay, Bella, you should go up to bed, Santa will be coming soon." Eddie told me. I was so excited today was Christmas Eve so that mean Santy Claus was coming!

"Oh kay. Will you stay with me?" I asked him. I would just walk down to his room anyway so he should just stay. The whole family was listening to us talk. Mommy was making a funny face at Edward. Momma and Daddy(Esme and Carlisle) smiled at us.

"Sure, Bella." He said and I smiled and jumped into his arms. We walked upstairs and I was too excited to fall asleep.

"Will you wead me a stowy?" I asked Eddie.

"Of course, cupcake. What do you want me to read?" He asked with a pretty smile. I thought for a minute.

"Umm… The Night Before Kissmas." I told him and he went to get the book.

"Twas the night before Christmas…" he started to read and very soon I fell asleep.

**Christmas Morning**

"BELLY BUTTON, WAKIE WAKIE!!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. I looked at Eddie, he looked mad.

"Merry Kissmas!" I said and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas. Let's go see what Santa brought you!" He said and carried me downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, Bella!" Everyone said. Then I saw the gifts from Santa. There were a lot! Edward put me down and I started opening my gifts. I got a bike with training wheels, a webkinz doggy, a dollhouse with people and furniture, books for me and Jazzy to read, and a football. There was more too! Then I went with Eddie to get my family's gifts.

"Ali, this is for you." I said and gave her the gift.

"Bella, I love them! How did you know I wanted these?" She said looking at the hoop earings. I blushed and she gave me a hug and kiss.

"Jazzy, and this one is for you!" I told him and he opened the gift.

"This is the best, Bella! I love it! Thank you!" He thanked me with a hug and kiss on the head. Again, I blushed.

"Emmy-bear, I got this one for YOU!" I said and he laughed.

"Sweet, a new bat! I needed one since I broke my other one! Thanks, Bells!" He said and hugged me.

"Momma and Daddy, I made this for bof of yous." I said giving them their frame.

"You made this, Bella?" I nodded "Its so pretty." Momma said giving me a hug and kiss.

"Thank you, Bella. I love it!" Daddy said doing the same as Momma.

"And for you mommy." I said walking over to Rosie. She opened the box and cried with no tears. "You don't like it?"

"Like it, I love it! Thank you, cupcake!" She almost yelled and hugged me and kissed me.

"And for my bestie friend." I said bringing Eddie his picture.

"Bella, this is the best gift, I have ever received in my 108 years." He said and I blushed. He picked me up and started to tickle me. I laughed til I couldn't even breathe! "Come on, Bella, let's go hang this upstairs in my bedroom." We did then I walked downstairs to get my gifts from my family.

"Me FIRST!" Emmett yelled and gave me a DS and Animal Crossing. He said he would help my play.

"Fanks!" Then Alice went.

"Here Bells." She got me Uggs for my little feet. They were too big, she said I would grow into them. Next went Jazzy.

"These are for both of us." He told me and I saw he got me more books to read together.

"I can't wait!" Then Momma. She gave me a locket that looked like a heart. Its very pretty.

"I hope you like it." She said. I just gave her a big big hug. Next was Momma and Daddy. They bought me P.J.s. (Pics on profile.) I loved them! There was other stuff too! (Pics on profile) Next went momma Rose, she gave me a pair of earings. Alice said she was going to pierce me ears.

"Fanks, momma!" I told her. She hugged me and kissed me. Last was my Eddie. He gave me a heart locket that had Bella and Edward carved on it and on the inside was a picture of us. He said no matter where I go, Eddie will be with me!

"It's the best, Eddie. I wuv it! Fanks!" I said and he put it on. I gave him a hug and he kissed me cheek. "Alice?"

"Sure,Bella." She said, knowing what I was asking. We were gonna make my webkinz doggie on the computer. We walking over to the computer and my name was BellyBean. It was Emmy's idea. So I named my puppy Emmy, it's a boy doggie. Alice helped me make my house pretty and play the games.

"Emmett?" I called after eating lunch, after playing webkinz with Ali for a half hour. I was gonna play with everybody today.

"Yeah, cupcake?"

"Can you teach me to play Animal Crossing?" I asked.

"HELL YEAH!" He started the DS and made a little me, Bella. He taught me how to work at the store and gets lots of money. Then meet friends. We played for 45 minutes. When Jazzy asked me to read with him. We read Hop on Pop. It was really fun to read.

"Fanks for helping me wead Jazzy." I messed up all the words when I read and Jazzy laughed! He said sorry and I kept going.

"My pleasure." He said and started playing Wii with Alice. Mommy was making dinner so I asked Momma Rose to play dollhouse with me until dinner. At dinner, the whole family sat at the table at me and we talked while I ate. Momma made some steak and potatoes. Daddy asked Edward to play some Christmas songs on the piano.

While Eddie was plaing, mommy started to sing and then the whole family was singing! Then Eddie played Frosty the Snowman. My Favorite! We sang and sang until I was extremely tired.

"Bella, you look exhausted." Jasper said. I nodded and everyone came upstairs and said good night. The last two were Eddie and Momma.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Momma said. "Good night." She said and left the room.

"This was the best Christmas ever, Eddie. Fanks! I love you."

"It was the best Christmas, thank you Bella. I love you too." He said and kissed my head. I fell asleep while Edward hummed pretty music.

* * *

**Theres Ch. 6! Please review. I can take some crap but I love the good stuff! R&R**


	7. The Move

**I wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed and keeps reading!! Thankss guys! Reviews keep me going! Hope you like Chapter 7, its one of my longest that I ever did:]**

**DISCLAIMER~ I dont own Twilight but I do own the new characters in this Chapter:]**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch. 7- The Move**

**BPOV**

I can't belive we have to move! I just started making good friends and I already have to leave them. We were moving from Forks to a small town in Oregon.

"BELLA, LET'S GO!" Alice yelled from downstairs. I sighed and walked downstairs to where Edward and Alice were waiting.

"Okay, here I am." I told her. Everyone was in their cars waiting for us. Momma Rose and Emmett in momma's BMW. Jasper in Alice's Porsche. Daddy and Mommy were in the Mercedes. Then I got in Edward's Volvo. We were driving there because my family drives super fast.

"Buckle up, Bella." Edward tells me and I obey. I always listen to Edward and my parents. No one said I had to but Edward is usually right. So I just listen.

"Okay, Edward, let's go." I said and we were on our way in seconds. I turned on the radio and Clair de Lune came on. I left it and started to fall asleep.

**Xxx**

We arrived at this beautiful house in the middle of the woods similar to our house in Forks. Alice was dying to show me my room so Alice, my two mothers, and me went up stairs. The room was light purple with wooden floors with a carpet laid over top. There was a lot of windows and a little balcony. The closet was hug and there was my bed, bureau, vanity, and desk.

After helping Mommy decorate the room, I ate dinner, watched TV with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Then I went to bed because I was starting 3rd grade tomorrow. I was going to some Catholic school, St. Luke's. I really wasn't excited to go but I guess I have no other choice.

**XXX**

Edward woke me up by shaking me gently. "Morning, Bella. Alice wants to help you get into your uniform." Uniform? No!

"Uniform?"

"Yes, Bella." I sighed and Alice came in dragging my into the bathroom. I was wearing a skirt and a ugly skirt with knee highs and uncomfortable shoes.

"I look stupid."

"No, you don't!" She tried again.

"Whatever." She looked at me and Edward walked in.

"Whats wrong, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I hate this ugly uniform!" I told him.

"Won't you wear it for me, Bella, please? I think you look beautiful in your uniform." He said and smiled. I would do anything for my bestfriend, Edward.

"For you, Edward. Only for you." I said and he gave me a hug.

"BELLA!, Breakfast." Momma Rose called from downstairs. Edward, Alice, and I started to head downstairs. I could already smell waffles and turkey bacon.

"Morning, Momma." I said taking my breakfast. "Thanks."

"Morning, sweetie and your welcome." She said and smiled.

"So who's taking me to school today?" I asked praying it would be Edward.

"Who do you want to take you?" Alice asked, probably hoping it was her.

"No offense, Alice, but Edward." I said, Alice frowned and Edward smiled. "Come on, Edward."

"Okay, Bella." He said and grabbed the keys to his Volvo. I took my sweatshirt from Aeropostale and followed Edward. Edward and I drove in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was peaceful.

I got out of the car and said goodbye to Edward. I was really nervous about school, I'm not good at making friends so I'm nervous about that. I walked into school and they told me to go to room 13. There was a few other kids but no one came up to me. The all seemed to know each other. I sat down alone until a girl with brownish red hair and brown eyes walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Amy. Can I sit with you?" She asked. She seemed really nice.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Sure." I told her shyly.

"Are you new?" She asked

"Yeah, I just moved here from Forks, Washington."

"Oh, I just moved here from Montana."

"Cool, do you live with your parents?" I always ask because I like to know about little things.

"Um… I live with my adopted parents."

"Oh, I live with my adopted family too!" We kept talking about our families and were soon really close. No one else really talked to us but I was really happy that Amy wanted to be my friend. But I think she has a secret too. I wonder what?

XXX

**EPOV**

I was driving home after driving Bella to school when I caught the scent of vampires. Before I was going to do anything, I would speak with Carlisle. So I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"There's vampires here, Carlisle. I picked up their scent on my way back." I told him.

"I know, son. They are vegetarians just like us. They have a lot in common with us. They are actually old friends of mine. Come home and as a family I will tell you all about them."

"I'll be there in a moment." I hung up and picked up my speed to about 100 mph. I got home and everyone was already in the living room. I took a seat of the long sofa at the opposite end of Rosalie and Emmett.

"Okay, everyone, we need to talk about the other vampires who live here." Everyone nodded. "They also have adopted a child, Bella's age to be exact, her name is Amy. I have chosen to move here because Bella will have one friend that she won't have to lie too. As I told Edward they are vegetarians and Amy knows what they are. I met them ten years before I had seen or met Edward. I lived with them and inspired them to join my diet. After five years together, we went our separate way." Emmett's hand shot up in the air as if he were a pre-schooler asking to use the potty. "Yes, Emmett?" Carlisle asked sounded like the pre-school teacher.

"What are their names?" He asked in a voice extremely to loud considering we could hear him even if he whispered.

"Their names are Lillian and Isaac. I do not know if they have any other "family" members besides Amy." He informed. "Okay, Emmett?"

"Um… YEAH!" He screamed. Rosalie smacked him on the side of his head.

"Stop yelling, Emmett McCarty Cullen." She scolded him like he was three. God, sometimes I swear he is three.

"Sorry, Rosie." _God she hates having fun. Maybe I could show her how… _Emmett must have saw my glare and though _Sorry Eddie-boy but stay out of my head if you don't wanna know._

"First, my name is not Eddie-boy, Emmett. And second, I try so very hard." The family looked at us like we were crazy but… Who cares what they think? Anyway I need to meet those other vampires. Hopefully, they are as good as Carlisle describes them to be.

XXX

I went to pick Bella up and heard her yell, "Edward!" She ran over and I picked her up and hugged her. "I made a new friend today." She told me, ecstatic.

"Oh, really? And what would her name be?"

Then she hit me with one name. "Amy."

* * *

**Theres Chapter 7!:] Hope everyone has HAppy HOlidays and REVIEWS!!! :] ~allly:]**


	8. The Visit

**Srry if you thought the wait was long, but here it is so don't hate me. And thanks to all the reviewers although I didn;t get alot.... I saw a lot of people visited but no reviews. :[**

**DISCLAMIER- I dont own Twilight/Character.....but I do own Amy, Isaac, and Lillian.**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.8- The Visit**

**BPOV**

Edward stared at me in shock or something. "Edward? Edward?" I questioned before he snapped out of it. He started to drive faster. We arrived at home and I saw a new car. I looked at Edward but he just got out of the car and came around to get my door for me.

"Come along, Bella." Edward said and I took his hand as we walked inside. I was feeling nervous because well… Edward seemed nervous so I felt I should be to.

We walked in to be greeted by Daddy who was usually at work. "Bella, Edward, please come meet our guests." He said calmly.

"Coming, Daddy." I said while Edward took my sweatshirt. "Thanks."

"Pleasure, my dear." He told me and we walked into the living room where I saw Amy and two people who looked to be vampires but I'm not positive. Edward stiffened. "Hello. I'm Edward and this is Bella."

"Um..hi" I said, sounding unsure. The man looked a little older than Daddy. He had gold eyes, black short hair, and he looked pretty nice. He was with a women who looked younger than him. She had blonde hair with brown streaks, gold eyes, and she also looked nice.

"Hello, Edward. Bella. I am Isaac Collin." He told me and shook me and Edward's hands. Edward was very stiff but I thought they looked very nice. Then again, what do I know?

"And I am Lillian Collin." She said, giving us each a nod. "And Bella, you know Amy."

"Hi Bella." Amy said to me.

"Hey Amy." I greeted her.

Momma spoke up "Why don't you girls go work on some homework?" We looked at each other and nodded.

"Come on, Amy, I'll show you to my bed room."

"Oh Kay." She said and followed me upstairs. We walked into my room. "I like your room, Bella."

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"Well, you already did." We both laughed. Then she said "Go ahead, Bells."

"Why are you living with vampires, like me?" I asked, not sure if I said it correctly.

"I'll tell you my story if when I'm done you tell me yours." She told me.

"Deal." Then we shook on it.

"Well when I was five years old, I lived with my grandfather because my father had died and we couldn't locate my mother. One day they located her in Portland, Oregon. **(an; they live in a small town in Oregon now.) **Then when my grandpop died, I was sent to live with her. Right away she started to beat me, she said it was my fault that my daddy died. One night she was really drunk and hit me too hard. It was so loud that the neighbors called the police. I was taken to the hospital and my mother was in jail. Lillian was working as a nurse and she really liked me. And she was like my mother while I was in the hospital. She talked Isaac into adopting me so I could live in a good home. Then I learned they were vampires. I was so afraid at first but then they promised not to eat me so I still live with them." She told me.

"Wow, your story is so interesting." I commented. "But not very nice."

"I know. Can you tell me your story now?" She asked, I wasn't to sure of what happened but I will try.

"Ok." I said.

"Go on."

"I was only three at the time, I lived with my Mother and my Father, they started fighting constantly. It got worse and worse every night. One night, my mother got so upset with my father that she walked out on him. My father was so upset that he didn't want me. So while I was asleep he took me and left me in the woods to die. I wondered around for a while tripping and cutting myself a lot. I eventually just stopped. I stayed there for three days when Edward found me. He took me home and I really liked it. The family all really liked me too. So, I got to stay with them." I said. Proud of myself for remembering so much. "I still have nightmares about it."

"Your story is so upsetting. I can't believe a father would do that to his daughter." She said almost in tears. After that, we agreed to do our homework.

"Bella, Amy, please come downstairs." I heard Momma Rose call.

"Yes, Momma?" I said after stumbling down the stairs.

"I made you girls some grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner." She told as we walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks." We both said as we sat down to eat. We talked and talked. So this is what it feels like to have a human best friend.

**EPOV**

After Bella and Amy, walked upstairs, everything stayed silent. I knew the rest of my family felt comfortable with them being here but I wasn't. I couldn't take any risks with Bella.

"So, you also stay to the diet of animal blood?" I asked.

"We do, we have been on this diet for the last 150 years." They sound trusting enough. Alice was near jumping out of her seat. _Edward, do you think she likes to shop? _I shrugged to her. She bounced out of her seat.

"Lillian, do you like to shop?" Alice asked, knowing the answer, and it was a yes.

"I do very much like to shop." Lillian told Alice and she squealed.

Esme spoke next. "You and Amy should come with Alice, Rosalie, Bella and myself sometime." She smiled at Lillian and she returned it.

"I think that is a very nice idea, Esme." I looked over to Isaac.

"Do you work?" I asked him politely, still not completely trusting them.

"I do work, I work as a manager for a small company." He said. I nodded. Maybe I'm being stubborn not liking them.

"And I also work as a nurse." Lillian says. Okay, I'm definitely being overly protective. Amy seems like a nice enough kid and, as much I hate to admit I'm wrong, her parents are very nice vampires.

"Have you had any trouble with the Volturi?" Isaac asked Carlisle.

"No, not yet. I have a feeling we may though. Have you, my friend?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, we resolved the matter but not in a way I hoped for. You see we wanted to raise Amy then let her go and live her life. Then the Volturi found out. They gave us two options, death of the three of us or Amy must become a vampire by the time she is 18. I couldn't let my family die so we chose option two. As much as we both hate it." He finished. I can't let this happen to my poor Bella. Or the poor girl, Amy.

"Thank you very much for sharing that information with us." Carlisle replied to his story. My family was afraid. And I didn't need Jasper's talent to tell.

* * *

**There is Chapter 8. I would appreciate reviews. And some ideas. Bella will get older next chapter....I take any ideas:] Push the green button..............its so fun to do......you can get Edward cookies[: But comment, dont just ask for a cookie....**


	9. Oh, Crap!

**Here is Chapter 9!!! Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and everyone who keeps reviewing!!!! They inspire me to keep writing.....I'm not gonna keep you wating to here you have it *drum roll* THE DISCLAIMER- I dont own Twilight! Anyway here's chapter NINE!!

* * *

**

Butterflies

**Ch.9- Oh, Crap!**

**BPOV(age 11)**

Amy and I were in my bedroom getting our toes done listening to We Are the In Crowd. I wasn't feeling to great today so Alice suggested just relaxing and having Amy over. Cause she knew perfectly well what was wrong and sadly, Edward probably did too. Edward, my best friend, and biggest crush ever knew but I had no idea.

"Okay, Bella, how about I do a pretty zebra print design on your toes?" Momma Rose asked me, just then Edward walked in. My heart beat picked up, fast. Alice and Mom looked at me and laughed. Amy smiled and joined them. They knew all to well about my big crush on my big brother/best friend.

"Esme, wants to know if you're hungry?" Edward asked us, with his gorgeous crooked smile. I just nodded.

"Yes, please, thanks Edward." Amy said, always polite.

Edward looked at me and I stopped nodding and blushed. "How about I order some pizza?" He wanted to know.

"Sure. Pepperoni and Fries please." Amy and I said simultaneously. We both giggled and I blushed. Edward smiled and walked out of the room. We sat in our room doing our mani/pedis until the food got here. We ate in the living room, watching JONAS. Neither of us liked it but nothing else was on. After that Amy's parents picked her up and I fell asleep.

XXX

I woke up feeling so ewh. I had the worst headache and cramps. Just as I was getting out of bed, Alice and my mothers rushed into my room. "Bella? Are you okay?" Mommy Esme asked.

"Um…I have a headache and cramps." I said and Alice dragged me into the bathroom. She handed me… PADS!! WTF!! "Do I have to?"

"Sorry, Bells, we could smell it. The boys went hunting." She told me. Then she left me to put me pads in.

"Oh, crap." I said and looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that I got little BOOBS! This is the worst day of my whole life. I stared at myself in disgust then I uncomfortably walked out.

"Bella, I know you know what your going through." Esme said. It was true, they had showed a video at school last year and I started getting um…. New hair in new places. "Now there is something else we would like to explain." Oh, crap! Don't tell me it's THE talk.

"Bella, I think your old enough to understand where babies come from." Oh, crap!

XXX

The birds and the bees. Yeah, the most uncomfortable talk ever. Thank god, they guys were out or Emmett wouldn't have let me drop it. Right now, I honestly don't want to talk to my parents. Knowing what they do at night. It's just down right gross. I only wanted to be with Edward or Amy because they are the only ones not having sex. Cringe.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Rose called.

"No, how do you think I can eat after that?" I said not making eye contact. Then the boys ran it. I ran to Edward. "Save me." He must have read the others minds, and put me on his back and took me to our special place. A little meadow by a waterfall where we swim when its warm.

"How bad was it, Bella?" He asked. Curious, I guess.

"Oh, Edward, it was terrible! But I have a question for you." I told him, not knowing if I wanted to know the answer to my own question.

"Of course, sweetie." He said with a teasing grin.

"This is kind of weird, but Edward are you still a um… well you know…. Virgin?" I asked and he looked shocked. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want." I said in a panicky voice.

"Sorry, just surprised me. Yes, Bella, to answer your question, I am still a virgin." He said, looking embarrassed.

"This is another strange question, but why?" I said, curious. He wasn't as shocked this time.

"I am waiting for the right person." He simply told me. That's sweet and I told him so. "You see, Bella, I don't wanna make a mistake and have sex with just any old girl. I am very old fashioned. I believe a man and woman should be married before sex." I nodded.

"I think, you're right. I'll wait for that special someone too." I said and he smiled.

"I'm always right and don't rush, Bella. You have a lifetime." I want more than that I want eternity but I wasn't starting with that. By the time we went home, it was eleven. Edward and me were yelled at but it was worth it.

XXX

I woke up this morning, in a simply bad mood. Or should I say I was woken up this dreadful Sunday morning in a crappy mood. It was Emmett.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, EMMETT!! STAY OUT OF MY ROOM AND LEAVE ME THE FRICK ALONE!" I yelled and he looked kinda taken back. Esme and Rose walked up to talk to me but I could honestly care less what they said.

"Bella, I know what you are going through but don't you dare take that out on us." Rose scolded me.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M FREAKING GOING THROUGH. YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT!" I yelled and stormed into the bathroom.

"Isabella Marie Hale, don't you yell at your mother like that. Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't give you a right to that tone." She said and I broke out into tears. I don't want this! "Bella, watch your language too." She scolded me. I heard them leave. My family tried talking to me and I just yelled at them. I even yelled at my Edward. I spent my day yelling and crying. By the end of the day, I wanted to apologize to Edward.

I went over to his room, which he had been in since I screamed at him. He came to the door, he must have heard my heart beat. He stared at me and broke out into tears. "I'm so sorry, Edward! I should have never done that to you! You're my best friend. I can only hope you'll forgive me." I apologized through my tears and he pulled me into a hug.

"Would you like to spend the night with me, Bella?" He asked with a smile.

"I w-w-w-ould l-l-ove too." I said trying to smile.

XXX

EPOV

I feel so bad for my poor poor Bella. I just had to forgive her. I pulled her into a hug and asked her to spend the night with me, knowing she'd agree. I hummed her lullaby and she slept peacefully in my cold arms. Rose walked in and quickly spoke to me. Something about Bella being to old to do this. I ignored her and watched my personal angel sleep.

* * *

**I dont know how I feel about that chapter......but you can tell me how you feel....I can take criticism. REVIEW!!! Thanks agian!!! PLZ PLZ REVIEW for a Edward, Emmett, and Jasper cookie[:**


	10. All Too Fast

**Hey Guys! I'm back! I got amaazing reviews for last chapter but I was say thanks especially to thatgirlwhoplayscod. She helped a lot with the next few chapters. This is short but I did mean for it to be short! So dont hate me.....Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!!

* * *

**

Butterflies

**Ch.10- All Too Fast**

**EPOV**

It feels like she was the same small girl she was many years ago as she sleeps in my bed. I have a bed now because Bella sleeps in my room, extremely often. Rosalie hates it but what sweet Bella wants she gets. But now one this has changed about my sweet Bella. She is becoming a beautiful, independent woman, and I am started to feel perverted. There is something seriously wrong with me.

XXX

Bella woke up and looked simply beautiful and happy.

"Good morning, Bella. You seem extremely happy this morning." _And look simply gorgeous._ Stop it Edward. God, I need help.

"Morning, Edward. And didn't I tell you? I'm going to my first school dance tonight!" She said, with a dazzling smile.

"Yes, I believe you did. Just did not know that you would be ecstatic for it soon as you woke up. And just so you know, I will not be chaperoning. I trust you." I told her, I honestly was going to chaperone but my sweet Bella needs to show what a mature little lady she's becoming.

She jumped and hugged me. "Thanks, Edward! And just so you're not worried, will you drop Amy and I off? And I'll have my cell phone with me and I can call or text you if I need you." She told me and hugged me again.

"I would love to drive you and Amy to the dance and pick you up. And I really trust you so I know you'll call me if its important. I just want you to have fun." I said and smiled at her. She blushed and shyly smiled back. What I would give to know what she is thinking!

"Edward, just so you know, no one that asks me to dance or that I dance with can never be as special to me as you are." She said, kissed me on the cheek and skipped off into her bedroom. She is one special girl. Not many people could say that to a 109 year old vampire. Or consider them as their best friend.

XXX BPOV

I went into my own bedroom, feeling a little embarrassed but glad that I kinda told Edward about my huge crush on him. I went downstairs and took a Vanilla Sundae Pop-Tart, watched TV, then went back upstairs. I decided to log on aim for a little bit.

_Beeeellax3 has logged in._

_Online(2)_

_Ameeeeeex3_

_DomR13(HE WILL BE EXLPAINED LATER)_

_Group Chat~_

_Beeeellax3 has entered._

_Ameeeeeex3 has entered._

_Beeeellax3- Hiiii, amy!![:_

_Ameeeeeex3- Heyyyy, Bellss!![:_

_Beeeellax3- I'm soo0o0o pumped for the dance!![:_

_DomR13 has entered._

_Ameeeeeex3- ohmigod….I know. Is Edward gonna take us?[;_

_Beeeellax3- totally!!![: and hiii Dominic!![:_

_DomR13- hey Bella, hey amy. Whos Edward?? /:_

_Ameeeeeex3- our ridee to thee dance and beeeelaa's totally cutee olderrr adopted brother[:_

_Beeeellax3-ha, funny amyy. But she is pretty much right.. crap…..Alice wants me….byeeee!!!!_

_Beeeellax3 has logged out._

"Bella!!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs.

I walked downstairs, nervously. "Yes?"

"Get a shower and we have to get to work." Sigh… I got a shower and the torture begun from there.

XXX EPOV

This was all happening too fast. It feels like only yesterday that I found that small broken Bella in the wood. Now here I am awaiting a beautiful 12 year old girl so I can take her to her very first dance. After this morning, I trust Bella more than anything. Alice skipped downstairs, she extremely proud of herself.

Bella walked behind her, trying not to trip. But of course, on the last step she trips and I am there to catch her. "Thanks." She said with a small blush.

"My pleasure and you look beautiful, Bella." She was wearing a light blue half button down shirt with dark jeans, tan Uggs, she was wearing a small amount of black mascara and blue eyeliner, and she was carrying her Coach bag from Alice. My Bella looked absolutely stunning and Alice took it easy on the poor girl.

All of a sudden, Alice got that look, the vision look. I saw Bella and I kissing, she looked no older than 13 or 14 years old. I knew that all along there was something wrong with me. I feel disgusted with myself and it hasn't happened yet.

_Edward, she's the one that wanted to kiss you. She wants her first kiss to be with someone she has known, not just anyone. _Alice explained to me in her thoughts and I felt calming waves coming from Jasper. Bella was getting antsy so I figured it was time to go. I can't believe this is all happening now. This is all too fast.

* * *

**Wellp, there you have my shorty chapter, next chapter will be the dance. If you have any ideas on what should happen let me know. And DomR13 will be explained next chapter!! **

**PLZ PLZ read and review. I love all the reviews I have gotten sooo far!! THanks sooo much guys!**

**~aLly**


	11. My First Dance

**Hey!!! Thanks to all my 3 reviewers from last chapter and thanks to everyone who suscribes and favorites me!! Anywho heres my short little dance chapter!!! **

**DISCLAIMOR- I sadly do not own Twilight or the characters but I do own my made up characters.**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.11- My First Dance**

**BPOV**

I was sitting with Amy in the back of Edward's car, I was so excited to finally go to my first school dance. I hope Dominic asks me to dance. He's so cute. He has tan skin, dark brown hair and eyes, and he has a great smile with white teeth. Not dazzling like my Edward but really cute.

We pulled up to the school and Amy thanked Edward and got out, she knew that I would wanna say a proper good-bye to Edward.

"Have a good time, Bella." He said, looking a little sad. I hugged him.

"Bye, Edward. I love you." I said and kissed his cheek, blushing the whole time. I hadn't told Edward I loved him since I was little. It wasn't that I didn't love him; we just didn't need to say it.

"Bye, Cupcake, and I love you, too." He said, using my very old nickname and with that I got out of the car. But before I went I reminded him of what I said that morning. He smiled and waited til Amy and I got into the dance and quickly drove away.

We started dancing with a few of our other friends, Kara and Kayla. We laughed and took pictures but then my biggest fear happened, a slow dance. Amy was asked to dance by Nick, a boy our age with blonde hair and blue eyes. Kayla and Kara just danced with each other. They could be so weird sometimes. Then it happened, HE asked me to dance so I of course agreed.

As we danced, I realized that he wasn't doing the same kind of crap the other boys were, like putting their hands to low. After dancing, we went into the cafeteria with Amy to get some food. After we made awkward small talk, Kara and Kayla wandered over to our table and that's when Dominic brought Edward up.

"Hey, Bella, I was wondering about your brother that Amy told me about earlier?" As he said that, my phone vibrated.

"Edward?" I asked and checked the text.

_To-Bella_

_From-Edward_

_Hey. Not to be nosy but just making sure you're having fun. I'm srry to bother u but I miss you when ur not here. 3 your best friend Edward and Alice who told me to do this._

I laughed and noticed my friends staring at me and I shoved a nacho in my face.

"Yeah, I guess." Dominic said.

Then Amy had to ask. "Who was that?"

"Edward." I mumbled.

"You close." Dominic asked, then I forgot that I never really got around to telling Kara and Kayla about Edward and I. We hadn't been friends for that long.

"Yeah." I said. "Can you hold on one minute?" I asked and stared texting my over protective brother, best friend, and crush back.

_To-Edward3_

_From-Bella[:_

_Hey. Are you stalking me? JK. I miss u 2. But its really fun! I even danced with Dominic. You're picking us up right? I'll see you later. 3 Bells and btw HIIII ALICEE!!!_

Kara said "Do you have a crush on this so called Edward?" Crap.

"Psh, no, he's my friggen brother." I said, forcing a laugh. They joined. Then I got a text back from Edward saying yes and see you later. We went back out to dance again and this time Nick and Dominic joined us so there was just more pictures to take. Our song came on, Hot Mess by Cobra Starship and In My Head by Jason De Rulo. We went crazy and just danced and laughed harder. But the last song of the dance was one of Edward and me's song. World's Greatest by R. Kelly. We listen to it whenever either of us is feeling down.

"Isanerd." I heard someone snort from behind me as Amy and I were leaving. I turned only to see the person, I hate most, Ashley.

"It's the bitch from hell." I said to her and saw Edward's car.

"Stay away from Dominic, got it." She snorted.

"Like I care." With that she slapped me. Then Edward was at my side.

She was obviously enjoying the view but was pissed when he said "Was that necessary?" He walked towards the car and Amy followed but I stayed to tell her.

"Stay away from my best friend, bitch." Then I got in Edward's car and was asleep by the time we got home. I was in some deep shit on Monday but it was so worth it to make that bitch stay away from my friggen best friend, brother, and most gorgeous creature who walks on the planet. How dare she try to make herself look good in front of someone who obviously was looking out for me and not her slutty hands. She was the youngest slut, I ever met. But at least, I had Edward. She could say what she wanted but I have my own little secret too.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope u guys like it! I really try hard so you guys really help me with writing this story! But I really need some ideas so if you have any leave them in a review or send me a PM. Again, I wanna thank you all so much! your the best!!**

**PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!! and btw I know they are young for cursing but Im going with what i know from 6th grade and its similar to my dances so just figured i should explain.**

**Thanks! ~aLly[:**


	12. Anything Else?

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! Thanks to everyone who subscribes and favorites. I saw that like 109 people visited last chapter and I got 3 reviews. A little discouraging but Imma keep it going for all of you! Cause I do get a lot of favs and subscribes so I keep going! i know ch. are short but I do what I can. I doubt u wanna listen to me talken any more so here it is.....The DISCLAIMR.....I do not own Twilight/Characters but I own made ups. [: ENJOY!

* * *

**

Butterflies

**Ch.12- Anything Else?**

**BPOV**

**SUNDAY**

I really do have to say, how amazing Edward has been. I feel terrible. I am like ignoring him to spend time with Amy, Nick, Kara, Kayla, and Dominic. But they're the ones that want me to enjoy my human life. Now I was at Amy's house. It was just us to, her parents were out hunting, we were waiting for Kayla and Kara.

"Bella?" Amy asked, knocking me out of my bubble.

"Yeah?"

"I think we better explain more about Edward." She told me. I nodded and Amy went to the door as Kara and Kayla knocked.

"Hey!" They said simultaneously.

"Hi." I mumbled, shaking. I had no idea how to tell my friends about Edward.

"Bella wants to tell you guys about Edward." Amy told them. They both squealed for since the dance they had been dying to know more about him and even worse meet him.

"OK. So Edward is my adopted brother and one of my best friends in the whole world. He plays piano and is really smart. Um…. I really love hanging out with him," I pulled out my charm bracelet and as I showed them said, "He gave this to me when I was younger and since its been my prized possession. I love him." They both smiled.

Kayla spoke up. "What does he look like?" I feared this.

"He has bronze hair, its kinda messy all the time, topaz eyes, and a crooked smile." I blushed and looked down. Amy giggled.

"Sound H. O. T!" Kara said.

"Can we meet him?" Kayla asked.

"Maybe. Can we watch the movie now?" I said, getting antsy.

"Yeah!" Amy said and turned on Scary Movie. Jesus, why are my friends so nosy?

**XXX**

**MONDAY**

I dread waking up for school every morning. I only like the drive in the car with Edward. I look forward to it. I thought about my friends meeting Edward as I prepared myself for school.

"BELLA! Move your butt! C'mon!" Alice yelled from downstairs and I rushed down the stairs. Falling into my favorite cold arms.

"Well, good morning, Bella." Edward said, with that damn smile of his.

"Back at cha." I said and went for some breakfast. I saw Esme with waffles and bacon. "Thanks, ma." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome." She said and I dug in. Then I left for hell, I mean school.

"Bye,Bella." Edward said and I kissed his cheek, blushing, got out of the car and prepared myself.

"Bella!" I heard Dominic call. I turned around to see him jogging up to me and smiled.

"Morning, Dominic." I said and he smiled at me.

"It's a good one now." He said and my blush just got redder. Then I saw Amy.

"Hey, Bella." She greeted me. "Hi, Dominic." We all walked into school and Dominic went off to his locker and Amy and I went to ours. Then I saw it.**(It being Ashley.)** And her little "friends".

"Well lookie here girls." She said.

"Get out of my way." I told her and pushed her.

"Don't you dare f*cking touch me." She all but screamed. She hit me across the face. "Too bad, your sexy brother isn't here to protect the baby."

"KEEP HIM OUT OF THIS, YOU LITTLE HOE!" I yelled and everyone was staring. Then I threw the punch that got us all in deep shit. It turned into quite the fight. Jesus, I'm dead. I had Amy beating the hell out of Valerie and Alex. While Ashley and I just kept going, this was all for Edward.

**XXX**

"A 2 week suspension, Bella?" Carlisle asked as we got into the car.

"She was talking about Edward!" I said.

"That is absolutely no excuse to treat someone in such a way. I'm not mad but very disappointed. But your only grounded for a week. She had no right to say anything but you didn't have to fight with her. I'm disappointed."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"It's fine but lets go home and fix up your nose." Yeah, the slut broke me nose. Better than her ugly fat lip and black eye.

"OK." Then we drove in silence. See when I'm grounded I just can't hang out with people outside of my family. They can't not let me spend time with Edward. I mean only if they hate me which they don't.

"NICE GOING BELLS!" Emmett yelled as I walked upstairs. I went to Edward's room. I'm 12 years old and I think I'm in love with my brother but then again what the hell do I know.

"Hi, Bella." He said, knowing not to bring up the fight.

"I did it for you." I said, not caring.

"Why?"

"I don't like the way she talks about you." I said nonchalantly.

"Well thanks for sticking up for me." In the instant, I caught his eye and did something I would never imagine. I leaned in and kissed him. Could anything else happen now?

* * *

**There is it!!!! the long awaited kiss but what does it mean?? guess you'll have to wait to find out!!! please review they really inspire me to keep writing...**

**R&R**

**~AlLy**


	13. Why and Amy's Surprise

**Hey guys! Im back for another chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who reviews, adds to favorites and subscribes! you guys are the best!**

**Disclaimor~ I dont own Twilight:[**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.13- Why and Amy's Surprise**

**BPOV**

How long have I sat here? Do I care? Why did I kiss him? It's been 2 weeks since we have spoken to each other. Twelve year old girls can't kiss their 100 and something year old vampire brother/best friend. I want so badly just to speak with him. My friends have noticed the changes in my behavior but there is nothing I can tell them. I'm too afraid to tell Amy but I need someone to talk to. And that person is him.

"Bella!" Alice called, "Please, come and eat something." I just sat there. I haven't been that hungry lately. Alice walked in. "You two can't just ignore the facts and each other. You both knew it would happen sometime or another. You can't just ignore each other and mope."

She left and was calling for Edward; I guess there is no other choice but to talk. Then I saw him, everything about him took my breath away.

"Hello, Bella." Just hearing his voice, made me cry. "Bella, sweetheart, don't cry. There's nothing to cry about, relax."

"I should have never kissed you; I never meant to make things awkward between us." I told him through my sobs. He stroked my hair and sighed.

"And I should have never ignored you because you did. And I should not have enjoyed it." He chuckled. I forced a smile.

"I enjoyed it too." I said blushing. He wiped away my tears and pulled me closer.

"Maybe we should put this behind us until you're older. Forget about it for awhile." I nodded and we sat there in a comfortable silence as I let all of my tears go and Edward would occasionally wipe them away with his gorgeous crooked grin.

**XXX**

Things aren't totally better. It's still awkward because its hard to put something like that behind you. My friends are kind of upset with me because of this. I figured I should tell Amy because she'll understand. I picked up my cell and called her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Amy. It's Bella; can you come over my house? I want to talk."

"Yeah, sure. Besides, I have huge news for you! See you in a few."

"Oh Kay. See ya!" I said and lay back on my bed. What could Amy possibly have to tell me? Honestly, just thinking about it made me nervous. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for Amy. I heard a knock on the door and saw Amy. But there was a black Porsche out front with an extremely unfamiliar face.

"Hey, Bella!" She said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"You'll find out, come on let's go up to your room." She said and she practically dragged me upstairs. "OK, so what's up?"

"Remember when we got into the fight with Ashley and the sluts?" She nodded. "Well, it was all for Edward and I went to talk to him. To tell him why I did what I did but we locked eyes and then I don't know what I was thinking, I leaned in and kissed him. We didn't talk for the two weeks and a few days ago, Alice made us talk to each other. So we decided to put it behind us. It's still a little awkward but mostly better. That's why I was so down for a while." I finished and Amy smiled.

"I can't believe you finally kissed him!" I sighed and she laughed.

"OK so who was that guy in the car?" I asked.

"Well, before my parents adopted me they had a vampire son like Edward. His name is Cory. And only last week did he come back after going out on his on for a while. He has blonde hair, like a skater, and he's really cute and sweet! He's great to talk to."

"That's so amazing! Now we can both have vampire boyfriends!" I giggled and we went on and on about boys!

**XXX  
EPOV**

"That's so amazing! Now we can both have vampire boyfriends!" I heard Bella say to Amy as I walked by her room and into my own.

I cannot believe they are thinking of that. But I did wonder to as if Bella was speaking of me. And as awkward as it seemed, I more than hoped that she was because if she wasn't I might die. But who would Amy have, she was thinking of Cory but that's impossible, he left years ago. Why would he have come back? What is going on? Do I even want to know? I don't understand what's going on but I have such an odd feeling about whatever it is?

And why do I wish Bella would kiss me again?

* * *

**There it is ! Hope you like it! R&R**

**~aLlY**


	14. Messed Up

**Hey Guys!! Thanks so much for R&R and favs and subscribing!! I love you guys. I got the idea for this chap. from thatgirlwhoplayscod. So I hope you guys like it!! And this is the longest Chapter I have ever writen.**

**DISCLAIMOR- Rose are Red, Violets are Blue, I dont own Twilight, neither do you.**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.14-Messed Up.**

**BPOV-age 15**

Growing up is hard. Falling for him and falling for HIM. I fell hard for Dominic, a while back but now I don't even talk to him anymore because of our move. I am still falling more and more for Edward. But then there's Ryan.

Ryan is a guy who goes to Forks High with the Cullen's and me. Ryan has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. And he asked me to a party with him. My parents agreed to let me go but Edward was a fight.

_Flashback:_

"_EDWARD!, you can't treat me like I'm freaking five anymore!" I yelled at him, I can't believe he's refusing to let me go to this party it's no big deal. At least I'm not going with Mike Newton._

"_What if something happens to you? What if you are pressured to drink or drugs or sex?" He shot back, I froze._

"_Don't you trust me?" I whispered._

"_Of course, I trust you and Amy. I don't trust who ever will be at this party. Ryan is a senior, Bella." He said, gently._

"_If you trust me, then you should trust me enough to make the right decisions." Edward smiled and hugged me close._

_End Flashback_

So know I am in my room getting myself ready for this party with Ryan. I am super excited. So excited, I let Alice take Amy and I shopping for the occasion. She bought me a white and blue dress from American Eagle with sandals. And I purse from Aerospostale. I straightened my boring brown hair and applied black mascara and a small bit of blue eye liner.

"Bella!" Alice said, surprised. "You did an amazing job, almost as good of a job as I would have done." She hugged me.

"Thanks for the almost compliment." I said, joking. She smiled and let me downstairs.

"Presenting Ms. Bella Hale." She said and I blushed.

"Awe, baby, you look gorgeous." Momma Rose told me, while Emmett stood there grinning like a fool.

"Yeah, you look hot!" Emmett finally exclaimed and earned a smack on the head from Momma. I laughed.

"Thanks, Momma. Thanks, Emmy." Edward walked closer and grabbed my coat. Mommy and Dad told me to be careful and have fun. Edward handed me my coat and kissed my forehead.

"You look beautiful." I blushed and kissed his cheek while Daddy opened the door and I saw Ryan, wearing a white button down shirt, unbuttoned so you could see a while undershirt, with gray pants.

"You look great, Bella." He said, and I mentally sighed that he couldn't call me beautiful like Edward. Ryan looked boring next to Edward. *Sigh*

"Thanks." I said, blandly.

"Ready?" He motioned toward the door, I nodded and followed him to an old pickup truck. Not as nice as Edward's Volvo. Stop comparing him to Edward. We drove slowly and in a awkward silence. We pulled up to the quarterback on the football team's house. I'm not positive what his name was.

"Hey, Bella!" I turned around to see my best friend.

"Hey!" I said and hugged her. I looked around. This was loud, people were already drunk, and some people had blood shot eyes. I finally see where Edward was coming from, a while ago.

Ryan asked me to dance, and even though I can't dance, I agreed. Half way through the song, Mike Newton walked up to us, to offer us some beer. Ryan took the two cups and thanked Mike.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"I took a drink for you, Bella. Live a little." He said.

"And why would I freaking to that?" He grunted and I walked off to Amy.

"Can you believe this?" Amy asked. Thank God, she wasn't doing anything.

"No. This is not what I expected at all." We both sighed, when Jack walked over to us. He was Ryan's meathead best friend.

"Hey, hot stuff." He said, addressing Amy. He had a little baggie in his front pocket. He must have noticed me looking at it. "Wanna smoke?" He said, this time addressing me.

"Do you wanna kill yourself?" I asked him. He stood there confused, while Amy was standing there, a little afraid of Jack.

"How would that happen, baby?" He slurred. I shook my head. He was already drunk.

"Do know how bad that shit is for you?" I said and walked off. But still listening for Amy.

"How about we go upstairs and have go at it?" He asked her. I turned around to see Amy slap him and walked over to me.

"He's such a douche." Amy told me.

"I know. I'm only staying a little longer. Then I'm calling Edward. I'm gonna go get some fresh air." She nodded and I walked outside, not noticing Ryan had followed me.

"Hey, babe, I heard you were a bitch to Jack? Why not try a little? Come on, it ain't that bad." Then he smashed his lips against mine and I felt his hand going up my shirt. Then his tongue licked to bottom lip. Just then I lifted my hand and slapped him with every bit of my strength,

"How dare you, try to force me to drink, then shove crack in my face and finally have sex with me out in the middle of someone's front lawn? You disgust me, I regret ever coming to this shitty party with you in the first place." I finished that with a slap and went to find Amy. I had to get out of here but I was afraid that Edward or my parents would be upset with me for staying here so long when I should have known to leave.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Amy asked me. "I heard you go off at Ryan. I'm sorry I knew you liked him."

"I'm fine. I wish I never met him to begin with. He's one of the most disgusting people I have ever met. Do you want me to call Edward to take us home?" I finished.

"Yeah, please. I wanna tell my parents and Cory what went on." I nodded and took out my phone and dialed Edward's number.

_Hello?_

_Edward, can you please come pick me and Amy up? I want nothing more than to get out of here._

_Is everything okay? I will leave now._

_Not everything is okay. I'll see you soon. Bye._

_Bye, Bella._

"He's leaving now." I told her and we walked outside. We waited in silence until I saw Edward's Volvo. We both got in and drove to Amy's house in an awkward silence.

"Thanks for the ride. Bye, Bella. Bye, Edward." Amy said and ran up to her house. Edward drove away.

"Can we wait to talk about this when we get home?" I asked and he quickly agreed.

We pulled up out front. Mommy, Momma Rose, and Dad were all waiting for me in the living room.

"Okay, Bella. What happened?" Edward asked.

"Well first when Ryan and I were dancing, Mike came over and offered us some beer. I said no. Then I was talking to Amy when this guy Jack came over with crack in his pocket. He started bugging us about trying some when I told him off and walked way then he tried to get Amy to do it with him. She slapped him and walked over to me. I went outside for a minute and Ryan had followed me. He tried to get me to drink and smoke again then he tried to have sex with me." I paused, wiping away some tears. "I slapped him and yelled at him, then called Edward to come get us." I told them, crying.

They sat there staring. "I promise you, I didn't do anything."

"I am so proud of you. You handled it, responsibly and I believe you when you say that you didn't do anything." Esme said and hugged me.

"I completely agree with your mother." Dad said and kissed my head. Rose just hugged and kissed my cheeks.

Edward hugged me and whispered, "I have never been so proud of my cupcake."

* * *

**There you gooo!!! I hope the wait wasnt too long!! My longest ever Chapter so I am quite proud of it. I hope you guys liked it too!! I know, you can tell me in a review. All criticism welcome. You guys rock!! You can see Bella and Amy's outfits on my profileee**

**~aLlY**


	15. A New Way For Us

**Hey Guys!!! How have yall been?????? I got some ahmazing reviews last chapter and they all made me feel soo good. So I tried to update as soon as I could, but unfortuantly I couldnt update right away. So I know the wait could have been worse!! I try to update at least once I week. Imma gonna shut up and let you guys read.**

**DISCLAIMOR- i dont own Twilight.**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.15- A New Way for Us**

**APOV(Amy)**

"And then he tried to have sex with Bella on the front lawn. Bella didn't stand around for his crap." I finished telling Cory about the horrid party.

"Well, that sounds like Edward and I have a few asses to kick on Monday." Cory laughed, and then got serious. "I mean it."

"God, relax Cory. No big deal, nothing happened." I tried to calm him down.

"How can I relax?! I mean some dick was doing all that freaking shit to you!" Cory said, louder than meant.

"Cause I asked you to." I said, confidently. Cory sighed and sunk back into his chair. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He stared at me, "What the hell are you sorry for? I should be the one telling you that I'm sorry but instead I sit here like a coward half-expecting you to say something to me but I'm the one that should be saying…," With that I pressed my lips on his, half to shut him up and other half because I have been dying to do it for a long time. I pulled back.

"You're forgiven." And I walked out. To see the one and only, my Dad. "Hi, Daddy?" He sighed and walked off. I heard Cory let out a laugh from behind me and turned around to glare at him.

"What did I do?"

"You kissed back!" I told him, obviously.

"Like this?" He put his lips against mine but this time I felt his tongue slide across my lip and I opened my mouth, our tongues dancing. He tasted amazing. I was honestly disappointed when he pulled back and smirked at me.

"Yeah, like that." I said, quietly forgetting he would still hear me. He laughed and walked off. Jesus Christ, every time he does something like that I fall more and more in love with him. I wandered back off into my room, falling asleep almost instantly when I hit the pillow.

XXX

I woke up, thinking I had to tell Cory how I have been starting to feel. Being afraid of him not feeling anywhere near the same way I do. I mean I know he loves me as a little sister or best friend but does he love me in a romantic way at all. There's one way to find out.

"Amy, mom made breakfast!" Cory says as he walks by my door.

"Be there in a minute!" I told him, knowing everyone in the house could hear me. I started down the steps and walked into the kitchen, there was no sign of Cory or Daddy. I would rather talk to Bella about this but I had my mom right here and I know she will know what I should do.

"Good morning!" Mom chirped happily. "Here, I made eggs and bacon."

"Thanks." She noticed right then and there that there was something I needed to talk about.

"We need to talk, don't we?" She said and took a seat next to me. "Boy issues?" She guessed. I nodded.

"I think I'm in love." Was all I told her.

"With?" She was begging for info here.

"It's really weird and all. That's why I am nervous to tell this person."

"WHO?" God, she needs a chill pill.

"Cory." I whispered. I looked over and she looked calm as ever. I tilted my head, begging to know why.

"I should have expected this to come sooner or later, I suppose." She said. "Well, I think you should tell him because you might be surprised at the way he feels. Remember, no matter how long ago it was, I was a teenager too." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen. I have to tell him. It's now or never, I guess.

XXX

Cory and I were sitting by the lake where we come all the time. It's kind of like Edward and Bella's little meadow. Except that we brought Bella and Edward here once.

We just sat there in a extremely uncomfortable silence. Listening only to the crickets singing.

"Alright, what is going on?" Cory asked. It is time.

"I have something really important to tell you." I told him and he nodded, telling me to go on. I took in a deep breath. "I have realized that I am being to fall in love with you. I love you, Cory with every little bit of me and I just feel like you need to know this. No matter how you feel about me."

Cory's face got the biggest and most gorgeous smile upon his face. "I promise to love you forever." He vowed to me. Wait a minute, does this mean he loves me too!

"You love me back?!" I squealed.

"Of course." And with that he leaned into kiss me which actually turned into a little something more than a kiss or make-out session.

XXX

"Bella, it was amazing!" I shrieked into the phone, talking about Cory and me's little night out.

"I can't believe you two are finally together and perfectly in love!" It's amazing how happy she can be for more when she has her own little boy problems going on at home.

"And I can't believe you and Edward still aren't together!" She laughed and sighed.

"We probably never will be." She said.

"Well if you're so negative about it, you really won't ever be together like you are meant to be!" She sighed again.

"Maybe you are right, shit here comes Edward, I'll talk to you later. Love ya, Amy!"

"Love you too, Bells!" I hung up, poor Bella.

XXX

BPOV

I can't help but be happy and a smidge jealous of Amy finally getting to be with the one she loves, Cory. I just wish I could figure out how I felt about Edward. I mean do I really love him or am I just crushing on him? It's all beginning to confuse me more than ever.

"Bella, you want to go over to our meadow?" Edward called. I couldn't help the butterflies that filled my stomach just as he said that. I ran to him and off we were.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. After the next chapter or two you might be surprised on what happens to Bella and Amy. Lets see if anyone can gueess. Tell me your guess in your review.**

**R&R!!!!**


	16. I Won't Say It

**Hey guys!!! I got more reviews than ever last chapter!! Thannk you guys sooo much!!! It means so much to me!! Im goona shut up so you can read ch.16**

**DISCLAIMOR- i dont own twilight..............but I will someday....**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.16- I Won't Say It**

**BPOV**

Hearing from Amy has made me think really hard about some things. I mean I am 16 years old, why should I believe that I'm freaking in love with my 100 and something year old adopted brother. And why in the world would Edward love me back.

Now I think back to everything Edward and I have done together, Edward saved me and his family allowed me into their home, and I learned their biggest secret.

"NO!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs and I quickly started downstairs where I am sure everyone else already is. Of course, on my way down I tripped and met my familiar strong arms. Edward.

"Thanks, as usual." I mumbled the last part but Edward chuckled. I pouted at him.

"Pleasure, as usual." He said, and I glared at him.

Then I heard Alice, "The Volturi, they want Bella. And they want us, dead." I don't really know who these Volturi are. Mhmm….

I looked at Edward, "Who the hell is the Volturi?" I asked him.

"They are like head vampires. Like royalty in my world. No respect for human life."

"And they want me?" I said, weakly. He nodded and stared at the ground. I turned my focus back to the rest of my family.

"When will they be here, Alice?" Jasper asked, calmly. He seemed a little worried though.

"Tonight, as of right now." I stared blankly at Alice.

"No time to fully prepare so we just wait." Daddy tells everyone. My mothers look worried. Jasper looks angry along with Emmett. Edward and Alice look a little upset. My father remains as calm as it gets. I am so afraid, I wish I could get out of here.

My family and I sat in the living room, simply waiting for 6 hours straight. All the couples held hands or they held each other. Edward kept his arm around me while I rested my head on his shoulder. I wished I could sit here forever, I love the feeling and smell and everything about Edward. NO!, stop I am not in love with Edward.

XXX

"Carlisle, my dear friend, we have been holding off on the visit for about fourteen years now." A pale man walked through the door, his eyes were dark red and he had long brownish-black hair.

"Aro, we never ment any harm." Aro took Daddy's hand.

"Ah, but you disturbed my rules and you know perfectly well that there needs to be punishment." He looked at the others with him.

Daddy sighed.

"I will give you two choices; either she dies now or she is a vampire by the time she is eighteen." Um…vampire, duh.

"Neither." Edward hissed. I looked at him. Then some little blonde girl stared intently on him and he began to scream along with Emmett and Rosalie. Momma was fighting people off and so was Alice. And Jasper was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't stand my family being in pain like they are right now.

"STOP!" I yelled and everything stopped except for the pain they were causing my Edward. "Stop, I love him." I said weakly and looked at the ground.

"You love him, young one? Jane, stop it." And with that Jane stopped. "Well I suppose if you love him you will want to spend all of eternity with him?" I nodded, "Then is that your choice to become a vampire in the next two years?"

"Yes, I want to become vampire." I told him. The grips on Momma and Alice were released.

"Well then, we are truly very sorry to interrupt you daily lives and we will return on her 18th birthday." Aro said.

"You are not sorry." Edward growled, I shot him a look. They all seemed to disappear. "I will find a way." Edward said before running off. He doesn't love me back. I knew it. I just freaking knew it. I looked at my family and ran upstairs.

I plopped onto my bed and broke out into tears.

"Bella?" I heard Momma Rose say. "Can I come in?"

"Fine." She sat down next to me and began to twirl me hair as she hugged me and I cried.

"He loves you,baby. He wasn't focused on that. I am sure Edward feels the same way."

"I'll never say it again." And I meant it. I won't ever say that I'm in love.

* * *

**Hey, there you have ch 16. I dont think its that good. I know its short and rushed but I was out of ideas. Not a lot of details cause I couldnt think of anything....please keep the reviews and guesses coming....and ideas........I need a beta.**


	17. How Far?

**Heyy Guys!! I again got amazing reviews for last Chapter!! I took a lot of advice and tried to add more detail!! Thank you guys soo much!!! **

**Disclaimor~Still dont own twilight.....I will though then I will take over the world.**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.17- How Far?**

**EPOV**

"Alice!, it is definitely not necessary for you to do my make up! I am not going anywhere!" I heard my Bella yell at Alice. When will Alice give up?

"But come on Bella, you'll look so pretty!" Alice whined.

I heard Bella sigh, I hope she isn't giving in, again. "Alice, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can do what I want to do with my already pretty face." I never heard Bella call herself pretty when I knew that she was absolutely beautiful.

Jasper walked into the music room, minutes later. "I think Bella and Alice might actually wrestle over the make up." Jasper stated which it was very true.

"I got my money on Bella." Jasper laughed.

"When will you admit that you love her, I can feel the lust coming off of you." He chuckled. I shook my head.

"When you stop reading my mind, I'll stop." He joked. And walked out of the room as for Emmett was calling him to play Halo with him.

I thought to myself, Is Jasper really right? God, why can't I figure this out.

**XXXX**

After sitting and playing my piano for about an hour, Bella came and sat next to me.

"Hello there, cupcake." I greeted her, not stopping playing my piano.

"Hi. Are you ever going to stop using that nickname for me?" She said, with her gorgeous smile glued on her face.

"Why would you like me to stop?" I asked, stopping my song to turn and face her.

"No, not really." She said.

"Well then, no, I am never gonna stop." I said, starting to play again. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Do you mind if I go and visit with Amy?"

"No, go ask you mom first. Have a nice time, Bella!" I called after her, hearing her trip. I shook my head when will she ever learn.

After I heard Bella leave, Alice skipped into the room, not being her perky, annoying, lovable self.

"Edward." She hissed. Then I saw her vision, clear as shit.

_A man comes into the house, claiming to be Bella's father, the same one that she described to me, so many years before. He comes to take Bella away. _

"No." I hissed back. "How long?"

"About a half hour. I'm sorry, Edward. Don't tell the others."

I sat there shocked for 15 minutes then walked into the living room where everything looked perfectly normal apart from Bella being over at Amy's. Emmett and Jasper sat there intently playing Halo on the X-Box 360, Rose was looking at clothes on her pink lap-top, Carlisle and Esme were cuddled together whispering to each other, while Alice sat staring at me.

I took a seat next to Alice, "We have 15 minutes." She told me in her thoughts. I nodded and watched my brothers.

"JAZZ, you damn cheater! I hate you!" Emmett yelled, and no one even looked at him. It's just the normality of them playing video games together, really. But Jasper was pissed.

"I am not a God damn cheater. You are! DUMBASS!" Jasper yelled back and again no one looked at them until they started wrestling.

"YOU TWO, KNOCK IT OFF." Esme told them and all this was interrupted but a knocking at the door which Carlisle jumped to go get.

I heard them talking in whispers before they walked back into the living room. Bella's father had a police uniform on, brown hair with a mustache and he had fairly pale skin. And he looked pissed. I looked at Jasper.

_This is one freaking angry man. AHHHH, make it stop!!_

"Everyone, this is Chief Charlie Swan, Bella's father. Chief Swan this is…"

Charlie cut him off, "I don't care who they are. Where's Bella?"

Esme walked over, "She went to visit a friend today. I'm not sure when she'll be back." Rosalie got this look on her face that made her look like she wanted to rip Charlie's head off which I can't help but agree with.

"Why do you freaking care where OUR Bella is?" Emmett's loud booming voice said, almost echoing through the entire house.

"She isn't your freaking Bella!" Charlie yelled back at him, now he was pissing me off.

"You didn't take care of her so we took her in and did. You were a terrible father to her and we love OUR Bella!" Rosalie said from across the room, shooting daggers at Charlie.

"And you didn't answer my question, why do you finally care?" Emmett said, glaring at Charlie. I was too shocked to even speak. A house full of angry vampires is not a good idea.

"I care because I am here to get my daughter back!" He yelled.

"Well guess what Charlie, she isn't going with you! She loves us as we love her!" I yelled and stood up. I felt one of my brothers, probably Jasper grab my arms and sending me calming waves.

"She's my daughter and I'll do what I want to do! And I am a police officer." He screamed and Carlisle sighed, annoyed.

"Chief Swan, my family and I do not appreciate you coming into our house and yelling and screaming like a mad man. We know you are a police officer. But I will ask you to leave if you do not calm down." Carlisle said, calmly. I sat back down and Jasper walked over to Alice. I looked around to find Emmett and Rosalie with black eyes. This just isn't good.

Charlie grumbled and took a seat. "Now we can only simply wait until Bella comes back." Esme said, then she turned to Carlisle and silently started sobbing into his chest, tearlessly.

After some small talk and lame television shows. Bella walked through the door, shocked to find her father sitting on the couch. She stood there then Charlie said, "Get your shit Bella, we are leaving."

"You mean you're leaving. I am staying with my family." She said, tears running down her face.

"No, Isabella Swan, you are coming with me now! No ands, ifs, buts about it." Bella looked at us and all we could do was stare. Alice and Bella went upstairs got some of her things that were Bella's favorites.

"Can I have a minute to say good bye?" Charlie nodded and walked out to his police cruiser.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme cried and Bella hugged and kissed Carlisle and Esme.

"Bye Momma, Bye Daddy." She said crying. Emmett picked her up and spun her around.

"Bye my Teddy Bear." Bella choked out. Rosalie gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, baby girl." Rose sobbed.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Mommy!" Then she got hugs from Alice and Jasper. And tearful and untearful goodbyes.

She ran over to me. "Oh, Edward, I can't leave you. I'm gonna miss you more than my own life."

"I'll get you back, love." I whispered into her hair. "Bye, Cupcake. See you at school." And for the first time, Bella smiled through her tears and went out the door.

How far will I have to go to get my love back? Because I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with my baby sister.

* * *

There you have it. I hope you guys like this one I worked really hard and apologize for any grammar mistakes. Still need a beta. Keep the reviews coming!!


	18. I Want To Go Home

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!! you guys are amazing!! I know a lot of you were upset that Bella left but the story was so blan and needed something so that was my something!! anyway my new beta MsLaura really enjoyed it!! so thanks so much to all of you, reviewers and MsLaura!! **

**DISCLAIMOR- I dont own anything:(**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.18- I Want to go Home**

**BPOV**

How could they let me go so easily? I can't believe my love didn't do

anything. Now here I sit in the police cruiser with Charlie, my "father",

yeah, some daddy. I watch the slow town as we drive and I long to go home.

We pull up to an ugly white house and Charlie pulls into the driveway. "Here

we are, Isabella." I nod and grab my stuff. He doesn't even look back at

me as we walk into the hideous thing, Charlie calls home.

"Where do I put my things?" I ask him. He stares straight ahead for a

while then starts up the stairs and I follow, silently. He leads me upstairs

to a small room, that has only a bed with one blanket, a small table with a

lamp, and a desk which surprising has an ancient looking computer sitting on

it.

"This is your room, I don't care if you like it but you're lucky I gave

you the computer. It cost me 30 dollars, which you're going to pay me back

for. There's one bathroom and don't even think of taking up too much

space. There's a small closet for your shit. Enjoy." He ended with a grunt,

then walked downstairs and sat his fat ass down on his ugly ass sofa. I put my

things away and noticed how small the closet really was. It's about 5 feet

high, and only 3 feet wide, with a few hangers inside.

After I finished, I sat on my bed, exhausted, and pulled out my tattered copy

of 'Wuthering Heights'. After reading, I dozed off only to be disrupted by

Charlie 2 minutes later, pulling on my bun.

"What?" I ask groggily.

"Make me dinner, girl." He spat out.

"Excuse me?" I snap back, rudely. But that wasn't a very good idea

because he lifted his hand and smacked me right across the face, leaving a

handprint no doubt. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes.

"Don't cry or I'll do it again, harder. MAKE MY DINNER, GIRL." He

yelled the last part and I started downstairs to the kitchen. I started

preparing Charlie's dinner. Spaghetti with garlic bread when there was a

knock on the door. "GET THE DOOR, ISABELLA!" I heard Charlie yell.

"It's Bella," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I mumbled and answered the door. There was an older man in a

wheel chair and a huge tan boy with long black locks standing on the rotten

patio. He was attractive for his age but nothing compared to my Edward.

"Isabella?" The older man asked. "I'm Billy Black but I am sure you

don't remember me. And this here is Jacob, my son."

"Hi Billy, Hey Jacob. And please, call me Bella." I said, then motioning

them to the living room. "Charlie's in there watching baseball if you want

to join him," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Bella." Billy said, emphasizing Bella. I smiled and went back

into the kitchen. Jacob following closely behind.

"So where have you been?" Jacob asked, startling me.

"I lived with the Cullens," It was hard to say their name without crying,

" since I was about three years old. They're my family and I love them."

I finished, then noticing the disgusted look on his face I asked, "Whats

wrong with the Cullens?"

"If you have lived with them so long, you know what they are," he stated,

not asking. I nodded anyway. "Did they tell you anything about

werewolves?" He asked me.

"No, why?" I replied, calmly yet still upset about his reaction to my

family. When he didn't answer me I then went back to Charlie's dinner,

taking out the noodles and rinsing them.

"Well would you believe me if I told you they were real?" He asked after a

few minutes. I thought about it then nodded.

"And why would you believe me so easily, without having any proof?"

"Well, after finding out about the Cullens, I frankly believe that anything

could be real." I looked back at him and laughed. He was shocked.

"So you aren't afraid of vampires? Or werewolves?" I shook my head no

and he laughed. "Just don't get one mad," he warned.

"Jacob?" I asked. He looked at me. "Are you a werewolf?"

"Yes."

After that Jacob and I talked until Charlie and Billy were done. Jake is

amazing to have around, he almost fills the void--yet not quite-- but he just

makes me feel better. After saying good bye, Charlie was back to his old

self.

"THAT WAS THE WORST MEAL I HAVE EVER HAD!" He screamed. "Next time I

expect better," he said after, a bit calmer.

"I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" I yelled back, fighting the tears that were

almost escaping.

"You are home, Bella." He spat out angrily.

"This is not my home. You left me, and I don't want to be here." I

whispered. He was furious after I said that and he grabbed the locket Edward

gave me, ripped it off my neck, and broke it. I burst out into tears, not

holding them in anymore and ran upstairs. I stayed there for three days

ignoring my father when he yelled my name and banged on my door. I was

surprised he didn't break it down.

When I finally did come out, it was one of the days Billy and Jake came. Jake

made me feel so much better than I have in the past 4 days. Even though I

missed my family greatly. Each and everyone of them. Alice and her happy ways,

Jasper, my amazing big brother, Emmett, my teddy bear, Rose and Esme, my

mommies, and Carlisle, my daddy! But I mostly missed my Edward.

I still sit in my room wishing to go home everyday, but Charlie wouldn't

even let me go to the same school.

Now, its about eleven and Charlie is out at the bar, again. That has become a

everyday thing, along with my beatings. I am covered in bruises and I look

like a mess.

Anyway, I sit up in my room reading Wuthering Heights again, reading it

slowly. When I hear Charlie walk in, he's drunk and not alone. I hear the

footsteps that lead up into my room. Then it began.

They started hitting me, taking my clothes off, and Charlie stood there and

laughed. His friends' ages varied from 20-40. There were 4 of them. And they

were all participating. But then, just as the youngest of the group was about

to well you know 'do it' to me,

I hear the window break and I then see the most beautiful creature with

gorgeous bronze hair. I didn't want him to see me like this but he was here,

finally here. My love, my life, my reason for taking every breathe I take. I

feel my heart heal up, knowing he will save me.

Edward.

* * *

**There you have it!! I hope you guys like it!! MsLaura made some of her own adjustments and I just dont want to takee all the credit cause without her, i dont know how well this chapter would have turned out!! please review and hope you guys likeee this chapter!!**

**~allyclearwater**


	19. Changing My Life

****

Heyy guys! I am sad to say I defenitely did not receive as many reviews as usual last chapter but to everyone who did, Thanks soo much!! I had a hard time with this chapter but my amazing beta Saralyn, I think it turned out to be ok. But your the judge of that!! So anyway I'll be shutting up and letting you read the chappie!!

**Disclaimor- Still dont own Twilight but when I take over the world, I will.....not. *sigh***

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.19- Changing My Life**

**BPOV**

Edward.

I can't believe that I lay in front of him naked with bruises covering me.

Thankfully, Edward doesn't seem to notice.

The men jump off of me--startled by Edward's entrance--and begin to back off

to the door. I struggle to my feet, throwing on my ripped clothes. Edward

doesn't even look the slightest in my direction before he throws a punch at

the youngest of the men. The others are still there, drunk as ever, but are

too chicken to move near Edward. The man on the ground tries to swing back at

Edward but Edward grabs his fist and pulls, causing the man to scream out in

pain. I was too focused on Edward to notice that blood was starting to form in

puddles on the floor around me. As I was about to retreat out of the room,

incase the blood was too much for Edward, he bites the man's throat and spits

it out the window before I could do anything. The guy was dead.

Finally, Edward looks at me and I notice his eyes are coal black, which does

scare me but I know I can trust him. The other three were staring at Edward

with their mouths open wide, but Charlie had a look on his face like he was

about to kill Edward. Good luck with that dad.

"I am saving the best for last." Edward growled at Charlie.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Charlie yelled and Edward responded by a chuckle.

Then Edward went over to the other three and used the same technique for them

all. He would punch them out cold, pull their heads off like they were

vampires, and throw them to the side.

I stand here in shock after he is done and I notice Charlie is holding his

gun. I wanted to laugh out loud at him. Guns had no effect on vampires.

I have never seen my Edward be a monster before and now I kind of see what he

meant when he used to tell me that I really should be afraid of him. But none

of that matters , I love him and I always will.

"Stop!" Charlie screamed, slowly walking over to me. I stood there in

fear. He lifted his gun to my head and grabbed my neck. Edward was furious. He

dropped the fourth man's body and Charlie said, "Take another step and

I'll shoot her."

Just then, my big brothers jump in. Then I hear the booming voice that I

missed so much, Emmett, "Sorry we took so long, bro. Dad told us to wait."

Edward flashed over and Charlie was just about to pull the trigger when Jasper

grabbed the gun from him and throws him to the ground.

"I have always wanted my very own gun." Jasper says and starts to spin the

gun around.

"Give me my damn gun back, boy." Charlie said while struggling in

Emmett's grip.

"Here, buddy, give me some time to think about what you said." Jasper said

and Charlie sighed. The seconds ticked by, Charlie grew impatient. "I HAVE

MADE MY DECISION!" Jazz yelled happily. Then his voice turned cold,

"No."

"Jasper, sit with Bella. Calm her down please. You have your control. I

trust you." Edward tells Jasper before turning back to Charlie. I hadn't

noticed I was shaking with fear until I felt the familiar calm settle over me

as Jasper sat down next to me.

"I have really missed you, Bella." Jazz said as he sat next to me. Emmett

had started to choke Charlie. It kinda reminded me of the Simpsons, when Homer

would choke Bart. Emmett seemed to enjoy everything he was doing.

"I missed you too, Jazzy." I nudged him, laughing. It felt nice to laugh

even if it was Jasper's calming waves. With Emmett holding Charlie's arms,

it was easy for Edward to use Charlie's face as a punching bag. I laughed

again, feeling confident that everything would be OK.

"Edward and Emmett are having a great time messing with Charlie." Jasper

chuckled, "They have been waiting. I just hope Emmett doesn't drink his

blood as he has been planning on doing." Jasper smiled at me.

"I wouldn't so much mind if he did but Daddy would." Jazz smiled. Edward

bit into Charlie's neck, pulling his throat out as I have seen him do, a few

times today. Knowing Charlie had no chance of survival, Emmett dropped him and

ran over to me picking me up in a bear hug.

"Oh, SQUIRT, HAVE I MISSED YOU!" Emmett said, laughing.

"Emmy, I missed you too but I am also missing air." I said, struggling to

breathe.

"Oops." He said, resting me back onto the floor. Then I notice Edward

pacing back and forth in the corner with a worried look on his beautiful

face.

"Em, why don't we go tell the others what happened and leave Edward and

Bella alone." Jasper suggested to Emmett, who at first looked upset but then

perked up.

"Race you there." Emmett's booming voice said as he started out the

window.

"CHEATER!" Jazz yelled and started after Emmett. I looked over towards

Edward.

"I got my money on Jazz." I joked and he just stared.

"How can you be so casual after all that? How can you smile? How can you be

anywhere near me, love?" Edward asked. Love? Oh my God! Edward called me

love!

"Love?" I asked, ignoring his questions.

"That was a question. There were no answers to my questions." Edward

points out.

"Love?" I asked, again.

"I'm sorry. It just came out. I didn't mean to say it out loud. Damn I'm

such a freaking idiot. Can't keep my big worried mouth shut." He was gonna

keep going but I cut him off.

"I love you too. I always have. I thought you would never want me because I

was a stupid little human. I thought you could only ever love me as a sister

or even a best friend." I admitted.

"Bella,love, you are my soul mate. I have been to stubborn to admit it

because I wanted you to find a human love, not become someone like me. I am a

monster, Bella." He told me but all I could think about was that he loves

me! I want to dance around and sing but I can't, not here, not now.

"Edward, I could never love anyone else but you. And I know there is a

monster in you, but you know what? That monster today saved my life, and I

couldn't be anymore thank-ful. And if you're a monster, I want to be a monster

to because you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I, also, know that

I want to be with you forever. All of eternity." I say, smiling.

"Really?" He asks, as he walks over to me.

"Really," I say and lean in to kiss him softly on the lips.

* * *

So I hope you guys liked this chappie!! But the only way to tell me is to review!! Thanks again to all readers and reviewers!! And to my beta Saralyn (MsLaura)!!

R&R!!!

love u guys!!

~allly


	20. I Will Be

**heyy, guys!! I have too say the reviews I did get were amazing!! But i didn't get very many so reviews...so i was a little discouraged and took a little longer to write this chapter...and plus I was sorta busyy...anyway here is Ch.20....my beta Saralyn really enjoyed this chapter soo I hope you all do to!**

**Disclaimor- Edward- Say It......OUt LOud....Say it**

**Me- Fine!! I dont own Twilight..never had never will but If I did it would have ended better....:[**

**

* * *

**

**Butterflies**

**Ch.20- I Will Be**

**BPOV**

Just having Edward hold me makes me feel more happier than I have been in

years and the only problem is, when he lets me go. I haven't seen my family

besides Edward, Jasper, and Emmett in such a long time that it feels like

forever.

"We should be going, love." Edward quietly says, stroking my hair. I turn

my head and stare into his eyes, as he gives me a short, loving kiss on the

forehead.

"I guess we should be. I can't wait to see everyone." I tell him and he

smiles his crooked grin.

"Our house could never be the same without you." He says as he lifts me

up, and carries me through the forest to the familiar mansion that I was once

shocked to see for the first time. I still remember in perfect clarity what my

reaction was to it.

Flashback:

I was sitting a big jeep with Edward as Emmy drove. I feel the same way I did

when daddy took me into the woods but this time, I have Edward! I really like

him. He's my hero.

"Bella, we're here." Edward told me as we pulled up at the biggest house I've

ever seen.

"Edwawd, dat's a big house!" I told him and he laughed but I didn't get the

joke. I took Edward's hand and followed him into the big house. When we walked

in I saw a pixie lady and a guy with blonde hair. The pixie lady ran over to

me and Edward.

End Flashback

I smile to myself as I think of the beginning of my relationship with the

Cullens. They were definitley my one and only heroes.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asks, noticing my smile. I look up at him and

laugh.

"I was just thinking of the first time you and Emmett brought me here." He

chuckled and put me down, and then we walk into the house, hand in hand. I

look around to see Emmett and Jasper fighting over some video game, Alice on

her pink lap top, Rosalie flipping through a fashion magazine with her

favorite car magazine next to her, and then I saw Carlisle and Esme just

holding each other on the loveseat.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled and ran over to me at vampire speed, hugging me. The

force nearly knocks me over but Edward is right behind me and catches me

before I fall.

"Alice, I have missed you so much." I felt the tears coming back, "I

even missed playing Bella Barbie with you." I tell her now, almost sobbing.

"I am so sorry you had to go through all that! And I missed playing Bella

Barbie too!" Then she adds quietly, "Congrats on finally getting together

with Eddie here. Make him a man, Bella." I giggle along with Alice.

"Thanks, Alice. I will even let you take me to the mall without a fight."

After I said that, Alice got so jumpy. Jasper put his controller down and

walked over to where Alice and I were standing.

"Geez Bella, she hasn't been this damn happy since... Ever." He chuckled

and gave me a hug. "She and I have missed you so much. And I am feeling some

serious lust from you. Would you care to explain?" He let me go and stared

at me, his golden brown eyes pleading.

"Well, Edward," I began, embarrased but I was interrupted.

"I understand, sis. No need to explain further. Now I love ya and have

missed ya, darlin' but Emmett is starting to get anxious and he's cheating

so I will be getting back to my game." Jazz said, his eyes smiling at me.

"Go ahead." He looked at me, gratefully. So did Alice.

"Go say hi to Rose, she barely even spoke while you were gone. And you

better tell her about you and Edward or she will be **," Alice said, then

skipped back to her lap top. I looked back at Edward, he smiled, then I walked

over to the couch where Rosalie was sitting. I hadn't noticed her watching

me talk to Alice and Jasper.

"Momma!" I said and she dropped her magazine, grabbing me for a hug. "I

have missed you so much!"

"I should have killed him the minute he walked through the door." She

growled but then calmed down. "I just can't believe Charlie would bring

buddies home and just allow them to rape you, baby."

"I'm still a virgin, Mommy." I say, quietly.

"Good, I just didn't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to

my daughter. I just love you so much, Bella." She said dry sobbing, I

didn't realize that I was crying too. I hugged her tighter. We just stood

there and I heard someone say,"awe." It was Emmett, who was now hugging

the two of us in a death grip.

"Air." I managed to choke out.

"Oops, sorry Belly Bear." He says, then Momma Rose smacks him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For nearly killing Bella, again." Rose says, as I start to laugh.

"Its alright, Emmy Bear." He smiles back at me and runs back over to his

game. Rose shook her head for a minute then went back to her magazine. I

laughed then I saw Esme smile at me. I started over to them, some tears still

running down my cheeks.

"Oh my baby girl, I am so glad to have you back!" Esme cried. She has no

idea how hard this is for me. She doesn't know how hard it is to hold in all

these tears threatning to escape just at the sight of them."I missed you,

Momma." I say, giving her a hug.

"It's been far to quiet without you. Even Emmett hasn't been

himself."

"I feel bad. I thought you would all be okay but..." I trailed off in

tears. I was definitely just PMSing now.

"Don't feel bad, Bella. It's all over now, It's okay." Carlisle says

soothingly.

I jumped on him, not needing to say anything to him besides the quiet 'I

missed you,' that I mumbled. After finally being okay to speak, Edward and I

went upstairs.

"None of this would have happened if you would've just changed me when I

asked." I tell him. "It's the only solution."

"That's not a solution, that's a tragedy." Edward says sadly.

"I will be one of you. I want to be with you for all of eternity." I tell

him.

"Let's not talk about this, we have another problem to conquer together.

According to Alice's command." He says, looking a smidge worried.

"And what would this new problem be?" I ask, feeling worried too.

"Prom," he says eyeing me for an outburst which he is sure is going to

happen, but I am too happy to be here than to have a silly thing like prom

ruin my reunion.

"Prom," I say with a smile.

* * *

Well there you have it!! I hope you guys like it!! I want to thanks again my beta Saralyn for everything she has done for this story!! And for those whho are wondering, I dont know how many more chapters there will be but I mostly know what will happen then if I can I am hoping to do a sequel but you'll have to wait and see for the big surprise I'm planning for Edward and Bella's Prom night.....REviews will keep me sane!!! You guys are the best!!

Review!!!~ally


	21. Prom

**heey everyone, I just wannna thank all of you who read, subscibe, do favorites, and reviews!! I never would have thought soo many of you would really like my story. Now I know the format is funny but I'm too damn lazy to fix it sooo yeah. I hope everyone had a great holiday and enjoys Ch. 21!! [:**

**Disclaimor- The Easter Bunny said I wasn't allowed to own Twilight soo all characters apart from Amy and Cory belong to SM.**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.21- Prom**

**BPOV**

I love my sister, don't get me wrong. But you see, shopping with her is a

nightmare. Why did I even agree to do this?

"Bella, this one is perfect for you!" Alice screeched from behind me. I

turned around to see a frilly pink dress.

"No way." I simply stated then started reading Wuthering Heights.

"But you HAVE to try it on." She whined. I sighed and went into the

dressing I walked out, Alice squealed. I shook my head no, then took

the dress off.

That's pretty much how it went for another three hours until Alice picked out

a turquoise dress. It came up to my knees, it went straight across my chest

with spaghetti straps, and the belt had a flower on the bottom. I loved it but

Alice had her heart set on the pink one.

"Bella, the pink one was perfect; the blue one is too boring."

"I like it though. This is MY prom." She huffed and paid for the one that

I wanted. Then I just let her pick out whatever shoes she wanted, since Edward

would catch me anyway. Alice picked out silver heels, with rhinestones. I

would be lucky not to kill myself on prom night but Edward promised he was

going to make the night extra special.

XXX

Getting ready for prom wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. That didn't

mean it still wasn't bad though. I had Alice doing my hair in curls, Rose

doing my make-up, and Esme almost sobbing about how fast I grew up. I just

wanted to get this over with and just go to prom with Edward and be done with

it.

"Okay, all done." Rose said, obviously proud of herself. Alice was

jumping, while Esme finally stopped dry-sobbing. I stood up, and to my

surprise, fairly balanced in my new heels. Alice had made me practice walk in

them, so hopefully I would live after this.

I walked down the steps slowly, to see my two proud older brothers, a happy

Carlisle, and a gorgeous Edward. Of course, with me being well… me, I

tripped on the second to last step, and of course I was caught by Edward.

"Now, Bella, we really don't need you getting hurt right before a

wonderful night. Now do we? And I must say, you look absolutely beautiful,

love." I blushed and smiled at him.

"Wow, Bella, you look so grown up, who would have thought, my Belly Bean

would become so HOT!" Emmett told me, while he earning himself a smack on

the back of the head by Rose. Then Rose started scolding him like he was four

or something. I just turned my attention to the rest of my family.

Jasper and my father told me I looked beautiful. Then Esme wanted to take

pictures. She took so many I was sick of smiling by the time she was done.

"Now, we will all be out hunting when you get back so I want to hear all

about it tomorrow." Alice said, cheerfully.

"Okay." I said.

"Edward, don't you dare try anything funny with Bella." Rosalie said,

glaring at Edward, while Esme, Alice, and Emmett glared at Rosalie.

"Okay, Bella lets go before we're late." Edward said, taking me by the

waist and leading me out to his shiny Volvo. Everyone yelled good-bye while I

just waved and Edward remained silent.

"Edward, you look amazing." I told him. He looked stunning with in his

black suit and bow tie. I didn't think something so plaine could look so

good.

"Thank you, Bella. I picked it out all by myself." He told me,

sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you like me to clap for you?" He chuckled to himself. When we

arrived at prom, we had our picture taken, then Edward led me into the

terribly decorated gym. I looked around to see who had already gotten here. I

saw Jessica with Mike, Lauren, who looked like a slut, with Tyler, and Angela

with Ben. I smiled at Angela and she waved back.

"Do you want to go say hello?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Not really, do you see Amy or Cory?" I asked him. He took my hand and led

me over to the back of the gym where I saw Amy in a black dress, that came

down to her knee, with black heels and a black purse.

"Hey, Amy, did you go Goth on me?" I asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, totally Bella!" She said sarcastically. "You look great, so do

you Edward."

"Thank you." Edward replied politely.

"Thanks, Amy. Cory, you look nice. Its weird to see you all dressed up."

"Thanks, Bella. It feels weird to be all dressed up." Cory said, then

Edward and he started speaking to each other quickly.

"Bella, I have news." Amy whispered nervously.

"Okay, shoot."

"I didn't know this could happen but... I'm three months pregnant." She

said, looking a little ashamed of herself. I was pretty shocked on the inside,

but I knew if I acted shocked, Amy would've felt even worse about. So I just

stayed cool about it.

"Congrats. I'm sure Cory and you will make great parents." I said,

happily. Amy perked up quickly and started to thank me. A slow song came on

and Cory asked Amy to dance, leading her out to the dance floor.

"What do you say, love?" Edward asked, holding out his hand. I took a

minute then took Edward's hand, with a smile.

"Of course, but you better catch me if I fall." I told him with a wink.

"Don't I always?" He said happily and spinning me out onto the floor.

XXX

Prom was actually great. Edward growled at Mike when he asked me to dance. I

danced with Amy and Cory. But Edward said he wanted to try something when we

got home. He seemed pretty nervous about whatever it was, but I didn't really

care what it was.

There was no way Edward would have sex with me, because I'm sure he knows

about Amy being pregnant. Boy was I wrong.

Edward took me up to his room, where we first started kissing, passionately,

which led up to Edward pulling me out of my prom dress, me unbuttoning his

shirt, then eventually Edward making love to me.

It hurt at first but Edward was extremely careful the whole time. I just

wouldn't believe that all this would lead up to something even I didn't

want to believe.

* * *

I wanna thank my beta Saralyn for all her hard work and for getting back to me soo fast!! Without her, my chapters would suck big time!! I reallly hopee that everyone enjoyed this chapter, aside from the extremely annoying format....if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them and I will defenitely put them into consideration!! And I was wondering if any of you would be interested in a sequel but I guess you'll have to wait and see what it will be about....But let me know...I may post a poll but you could just PM me or review!! Thanks again guys!! You are truly the best!!

~allyclearwater


	22. Impossible

**Heeeyy!! Thanks so much to my amazing reviews/subscribers/favoriters...dont think thats a word....doesnt really matter....!! So I typed out almost the whole chapter, forgetting to save, and it closes and I lost everything...I wasn't gonna type it again on Tuesday but I was home sick so I had nothing better to do.....Anyway on with the Chapter..**

**BTW, I still havent found a way to own Twilight cause I am not Stephenie Meyer......**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.22- Impossible**

**BPOV**

Amy held my hair every time I puked this week. She also kept telling me that I

should go and see a doctor but I didn't think it was that big of a deal.

Amy's ideas are #1 the stomach flu except she doubts it and #2 that I am

pregnant. But I mean just because she is pregnant with twins, doesn't mean

that I am pregnant too.

"Bella, we will just go to the drug store, pick up a few pregnancies tests,

you take them and if they come back negative, no one will have to know." She

said, flopping down onto her bed. I have been spending most of my time at

Amy's house lately, hoping that this stomach flu will pass. Edward's been

disappointed but he understands that I need some girl bonding time.

"Yeah, except your parents, who are vampires and can hear everything we have

said." I stated, obviously.

"Well Cory and my daddy have been spending some male bonding time together

hunting so they don't know. And my mother would never say anything if you

don't want her to." Amy said.

"Okay, I guess." I said, uncomfortably.

"Just let me go get changed." Amy said, walking into her bathroom to take

off her black tank top and red and black plaid PJ bottoms into gray leggings

with a long white shirt. Her reddish-brown hair up in a bun. She was only a

week or so along and she was already showing. Must be the vampire part I

guess.

We walked downstairs to see Lillian straightening up the living room. "Good

morning, girls. Are you okay, Bella?" I nodded and she gave Amy and I hug.

"Don't worry, Bella, I won't say anything."

"Thanks, Lillian." I said, and walked out the door. I heard Amy say

good-bye to her mom and I climbed into my Mercedes waiting for Amy. I reached

over and turned the radio on, only to hear Amy's favorite song, 'Your Love

Is My Drug' by Ke$ha.

Amy slide across the seat, and got a huge smile on her face, "My jam!" She

exclaimed.

Then we both started singing;

Maybe I need some rehab

Or maybe just need some sleep

I got a sick obsession

I'm seein it in my dreams

I'm lookin down every alley

I'm makin those desperate calls

I'm stayin up all night hopin hitin my head against the wall

What you got boy, is hard to find

I think about it all the time

Im all strung out my heart is fried

I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

Your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

Wont listen to any advice

Mommas tellin me I should think twice

But look into my own devices, im addicted its a crisisMy friends think ive

gone crazy

My judgments gettin kinda hazy

My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you got boy, is hard to find

I think about it all the time

Im all strung out my heart is fried

I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

Your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

I dont care what people say

The rush is worth the price I pay

I get so high when your with me

But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I got a question

Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?

Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum

Is my love your drug? your drug?

Huh, your drug?

Huh, your drug?

Is my love your drug?

Because your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

Your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

Because your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

Your love your love your love is my drug

Your love your love your love

Hey, heyy, sooo

You love, your love your love, is my drug

(She says) I like your beard

We were both cracking up by the time the song was over, "See Bella, all you

need is a little fun."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said, smiling and after a few more

songs, we were out front of the drug store. We went in and Amy grabbed at

least one of every box.

I stared at her until she said, "You'll thank me later." We laughed then

we went to the counter.

***

"Are you sure these are right, Amy?" I said, after looking at all seven

tests that had all come back positive.

"I am 99% percent sure Bella. You are definitely pregneant." She said,

giving me a hug.

"Thanks for your help, Amy. I should go let Edward know." I said, tears

filling my eyes.

"Hey, hey, look at me," she said grabbing my shoulders so I was looking

her in the eye, "Edward will be thrilled no matter what. Trust me Bella, you

and Edward will make great parents! And by the way, I told you that you would

thank me later." I laughed, thanking her again and saying good-bye.

I drove slowly towards my house, in no hurry what so ever. Once I pulled up

out front, I braced myself for anything, then started towards the front door.

I took a deep breath then turned the knob. No one was in the living room but I

heard my lullaby coming from the music room so I followed the melody to see

the love of my life, Edward.

He looked up and smiled, "Hello, love." He said kissing my forehead as I

sat down on the piano bench next to him.

"Hi." I said, butterflies filling my stomach.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me. I just looked up at him.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" I asked finally.

"Of course," he said, boosting me up onto his back.

On the way to our meadow, I threw up a couple of times because of the motions,

and Edward insisted on taking me to the doctor but I had told him I knew why I

was throwing up and that if he wanted me to tell him he better get me to the

meadow. He agreed.

We sat in the grass for a while, then I finally said, "What do you think of

starting a family?"

"Well, frankly, I was sort of nervous to tell you this but when we fell in

love over the years, I realized how much I would love to start a family with

you. Then hearing about Amy and Cory, I started to feel extremely envious.

Poor Jasper for having to put up with that. I still felt like it would be

impossible for us to have children of our own so then I started looking into

adoption and--" I cut him off and said, "love, we don't need to adopt,

I'm pregnant" I said, smiling through my tears.

"Bella! This is fantastic. I never thought I would become a father, what

with my being a vampire and all, but I am overly joyed," Edward said, a grin

stretching all the way across his face.

"I love you so much.. and my little nudger." I said, placing my hand on my

stomach. Edward smiled, and pressed his lips to mine.

After sitting and talking about our baby for a long time, I thought we should

go tell everyone else. We were at home in a matter of minutes and I felt the

butterflies fly into my stomach again.

"Everyone, will you please come down here? Bella and I have some news."

Edward said, in his normal tone but yet it sounded more joyful and excited

than usual. The first ones to arrive downstairs was Alice and Jasper.

"Congrats, you two!" Alice whispered too low for anyone other than us to

hear, then joined Jazz on the love seat. Seconds later Carlisle and Esme came

down, who both smiled then walked over to the sofa. Lastly came Emmett and

Rose, who just stood at the other end of the living room.

"Okay, Bella, you can tell them." Edward whispered. I nodded.

"I'm pregnant." I said, quietly. Jazz, Daddy, and Emmett looked happy.

As well as Mommy and Alice. Momma Rose... not so much."Congrats!" said

Jazz, Emmett, and Daddy. Each one gave me a hug and Daddy kissed my head.

"Woah, Eddie-boy's no longer a 100 year old virgin." Emmett said, and

smacked Edward on the back. Edward growled.

"You have to promise to let me take you shopping!" Alice said, giving me a

hug. I reluctantly nodded. She squealed and skipped over to Jasper.

"Oh, baby, you've grown up so fast!" Esme said, kissing my cheek. I

smiled. "I can't wait to design you a pretty little nursery."

"Thanks, Mommy." I said, and her face lit up like it usually does when

anyone calls her mom.

"Edward, I thought I told you not to try any funny stuff with Bella and what

do you do? YOU FREAKING KNOCK HER UP, at 17!" Rose shreaked.

"Mom, relax, I let him do it, so don't go blaming this on him! I love this

baby. I don't care if you support me or not but I would love it if you

would." I said, starting to cry. Her angered expression became softer.

"I'm sorry, its just I hate to see you grow up so fast!" Rose said, "

I guess I'm just jealous that you can have babies and well.. I can't."

"Well just think. Soon there will be a new baby running around and you can

do everything you want with it" I said smiling. When I said that she perked

up automatically.

"I will schedule you two a doctor's appointment."

"Thanks, Dad." Then Alice suggested we all go watch a movie. So we finally

agreed on The Blind Side, which I fell asleep halfway through on Edwards lap.

I was just so thrilled that everyone was so happy for Edward and I and also

for Amy and Cory. There was no reason to feel butterflies what so ever.

* * *

Myy longest chapter ever!! I really hopee you guys liked it!! Thanks to my beta Saralyn................And I need your help for baby names for Amy....I think I have one picked but I need one more since she is having twins!! And a lot of you said you would want a sequel so I may to one callled Fireflies....sticking to the whole like bug thingyy.... anywhooo hooope u liked it!!

~alllllly


	23. Yeah, Real Cute

**Heyy!!!! Its been way to long since Ive updated but let me tell you that I have been soo busyy but I really didnt want to disappoint you guys!! I guess the wait wasnt to long but it wasnt short either. Thank you sooo much for all you reviewers, subscribers, and my new word favoriters. This is just a pretty short chapter containing some Bella/Amy timee!!**

**I hope you all enjoy Chapter 23!! Who wouldve thought I made it that far?! not me**

**DISCLAIMOR- dont own twilight yett.....but i will.....not**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.23- Yeah, Real Cute**

**BPOV**

**1 ½ months later**

"Alice, we have been shopping for six hours. My chubby pregneant feet

hurt." I whined, as I sat down on one of the mall benches.

"But Bella, we still need to get you more maternity clothes. But on the

bright side, we got all the baby furniture for you and Amy." Alice chirped.

"I am done, Alice. You have only fed me once and let me use the freaking

bathroom once. Do you have any idea how bad I need to pee? It feels like

theres a one hundred pound weight pressing into my bladder" I said, earning

a look of sympathy from Amy, who was about a month farther along than I was

and a small chuckle from Alice. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she

felt the same way I did. Except that instead of wanting to scream, she looked

like she wanted to cry.

"Fine, use the bathroom." Alice pouted, while Amy and I made our way over

to the bathroom. I started to think of names as we walked back over to Alice.

"Amy, have you thought of any names yet?" I asked, as we slowly stalked

toward where Alice was sitting.

"Yeah, I like Cassadee and Marie for girls, and for boys I like Dominic and

Chase." Amy said, and I let a giggle escape.

"Dominic, like the kid I liked in grade school?" Amy's expression went

for upset to shocked.

"Oh, I forgot about him! Wouldn't it be funny if he resembled him?" Amy

laughed.

"Are you two done now? You've been gone forever." Alice whined.

"Alice, we've been gone all of 4 minutes! And we need to take a rest!"

"Yeah but I really want a whopper from Burger King." Amy told us both.

"Okay, yeah, I could really go for a whopper too!" I agreed.

"Whoppers are most certainly not healthy for you and the baby,." Alice

told us, impersonating Edward.

"Hey, don't make fun of Edward, he's just a little over-protective." I

said, with a slight laugh. But it caused Amy and Alice to crack up.

"A little, Bells?" Amy asked.

"Okay, a lot. But I love that about him." I said, heading over to the

mall's food court so I could get my freaking whopper.

"Bells! Wait, I'm hungry too!" Amy called from behind me. I stopped,

allowing Amy and her baby bump to catch up to me. "What names have you been

thinking of, Bells?"

"I've been playing around with my birth mother's name and Edward and

mine's adoptive mother's name and I thought of Renesmee for a little girl.

For a little boy, Edward Jacob, EJ for short."

"Renesmee is a pretty name. Why Jacob though?" Amy wondered out loud.

"Because when I had to go live with Charlie, almost every day his friend

Billy and his son, Jacob would come over. Jake was the closest thing I had to

a friend while I was at Charlie's. And after spending all that time with

Jake, I feel like a way of showing him how much I care for him is naming my

son after him."

"That's cute." Amy said, then ordered our food. I tried to pull out my

money but Amy slapped my hand and said, "I got this, Bells."

"Oh okay, thanks Amy." I told her.

When we sat down at the table, I got a text from Alice saying she saw a sale

at Victoria's Secret so she would meet up with us in a hour.

"What do you think your baby is, Bells?"

"A boy." I answered, confidently, and Amy nodded. "What do you think

you'll have?" I asked her.

"Well, I would like to have a boy and a girl. I just think that's the

cutest thing!" She squealed.

"Yeah, real cute." Amy shot me a dirty look, then went back to shoving her

whopper into her face.

I thought about what Amy said about naming her baby Dominic. I thought about

him, he was the second boy I ever liked after Edward. He was a good kid.

I started to remember my first dance.

_Flashback:_

_We started dancing with a few of our other friends, Kara and Kayla. We laughed_

_and took pictures but then my biggest fear happened, a slow dance. Amy was_

_asked to dance by Nick, a boy our age with blonde hair and blue eyes. Kayla_

_and Kara just danced with each other. They could be so weird sometimes. Then_

_it happened. HE asked me to dance so I of course agreed._

_I remember feeling so nervous when Dominic asked me to dance. But now I only_

_felt the butterflies when Edward was around._

_End of flashback_. Well pulled out of flashback would be a better statement.

"Bells, what are you thinking about?" Amy asked, pulling me away from my

thoughts.

"Not much, just about our first dance, like how nervous I was when Dom asked

me to dance." I laughed.

"Yeah, I remember especially how nervous you were when Dominic started

asking questions about Eddie-boy." I shot her a look before thinking back to

that conversation.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, Bella, I was wondering about your brother that Amy told me about_

_earlier?" As he said that, my phone vibrated._

_"Edward?" I asked and checked the text._

_To-Bella_

_From-Edward_

_Hey. Not to be nosy but just making sure you're having fun. I'm sorry to_

_bother you but I miss you when your not here. 3 your best friend Edward and_

_Alice who told me to do this._

_I laughed and noticed my friends staring at me so I shoved a nacho in my_

_face._

_"Yeah, I guess." Dominic said._

_Then Amy had to ask. "Who was that?"_

_"Edward." I mumbled._

_"You close?" Dominic asked, then I forgot that I never really got around to_

_telling Kara and Kayla about Edward and I. We hadn't been friends for that_

_long._

_"Yeah." I said. "Can you hold on one minute?" I asked and started texting my_

_over protective brother, best friend, and crush back._

_To-Edward_

_From-Bella[:_

_Hey. Are you stalking me? JK. I miss u 2. But its really fun! I even danced_

_with Dominic. You're picking us up right? I'll see you later. 3 Bells and btw_

_HIIII ALICEE!!!_

_Kara said "Do you have a crush on this so called Edward?" Crap._

_"Ew, no, he's my friggen brother." I said, forcing a laugh. They joined. Then_

_I got a text back from Edward saying yes and see you later. We went back out_

_to dance again and this time Nick and Dominic joined us so there was more_

_pictures to take._

_End of flashback;_

"Hey, if I remember correctly, it was your fault that conversation came up

in the first place." I laughed.

"Guilty." We laughed, then decided we were tired so we went to go look for

Alice. Alice drove us back to our house so Amy was just ended spending the

night.

"Hello, love, did you have a nice day out?" Edward asked, as he wrapped

his hands around my waist, stroking my belly then kissed the top of my head.

"Yes, I did. Amy and I discussed baby names. I came up with Renesmee for a

girl and Edward Jacob for a boy." I said, smiling up at him.

"Sounds perfect, I especially like Renesmee, its beautiful." Edward said.

I leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips before going upstairs so Amy

and I could fall into a extremely peaceful slumber.

* * *

Well there you have it, myy new chapter.... I really hope you all like it.....I wanna thank everyone for their ideas and I am still open to suggestions......or else I might have to skipp forward a bit but we will most certainly have to see!!

Thanks again to everyone!! And especially to my beta Saralyn...

~allllly[:


	24. Perfect, or Not

**Heyy guys!!, thanks sooo much for alll your reviews and subscribingg and whatnot......I have had a lot on my mind lately and chapters are just becoming soo hardd to write and I mean finding the timee too....thanks for understandingg!! I might as well shut up and let you readd.....peacee**

**DISCLAIMOR- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT/CHARARCTERS BUT I DO OWN AMY AND HER FAMILYY.**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.24- Perfect, or Not.**

**BPOV **

**April 15- 8 months pregnant**

I was the size of a whale; I was not positive on why Edward still loved me and

told me that I'm beautiful. But Alice and Rose, told me I'm glowing. I

mean I was perfectly happy especially whenever my beautiful baby kicked. I

mean it was extremely painful, and when my little nudger got too excited or

whatever, he or she would kick harder than usual and sometimes it would leave

a bruise on my stomach.

Amy is due in about 10 days and I know she is simply thrilled to give birth to

her twins. Carlisle did an ultrasound on her and she found out that she was

having a little boy and a little girl!

"Bella, love, come on." Edward called to me from downstairs. He wants to

spend the day with me.

I walked downstairs and Edward pulled me into his arms, hugging me then

kissing my head before he placed his hand on my stomach and he had a huge

smile on his face.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, curiously.

"The baby loves you, Bella. Especially the sound of our voices." I smiled,

bigger than ever before. My baby already really loved me and my Edward, too.

We were about to leave but then I realized what Edward had just said, I

quickly spun around to face him. "How do you know that?"

"I can read our baby's thoughts." I was shocked. He could really read

our baby's mind? Already? This baby won't be out for about another month.

Is he making this up?

"Really? Already?" Edward nodded and led me out to the car.

We got comfortable and Edward grabbed my hand as we drove. "What are we

doing today?" I asked, as he started rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"Well, I thought we could spend the afternoon at the meadow, I made a picnic

basket for you, then maybe see a movie and just go out for dinner." I smiled

and leaned back, took my right hand and rubbed my big baby belly.

Once we got to our meadow, Edward pulled out some sandwiches, desserts made by

Esme(Edward couldn't bake for his life), and some Brisk ice teas which I

have been drinking a lot of lately.

"This is wonderful, Edward." I said, pulling out a ham, American cheese,

and mustard sandwich. "I love you so much." Edward easily pulled me

between his legs and I rested my head against his chest.

Edward felt a little tense, so after I finished my sandwich off, I asked "Is

everything okay Edward?"

"Just thinking." I made a face at him. He chuckled.

"About?"

"What happens after the baby is born." Edward stated, rather nonchalantly.

"Well... I'm guessing we take care of the baby? Isn't that what most people

do?" I said, laughing a little. I pulled a brownie out of the basket and

opened up my ice tea.

"I know that, silly Bella." I laughed and sipped my ice tea and started

eating my brownie. While I was doing so, I felt Edward going around his

pocket.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, annoyed after a while.

"I'm looking for something." Now he was pissing me off, why won't he

freaking tell me what he's looking for?

"EDWARD, WHAT IS IN YOUR FREAKING POCKET?" I asked, obviously pissed.

Instead of getting angry, he said "I found it." I turned my head to see

Edward holding a little black velvet box. Oh. My. God.

Edward lifted me from his lap, and got done on one knee. I should have

guessed.

"Isabella Marie Swan Hale, I promise to love you for all of eternity. I also

promise to be the best father I can possibly be to our wonderful baby. Will

you marry me?" He flipped open the velvet box so I could see the gorgeous

white gold ring that had a big diamond in the middle. There were two strands

with small diamonds going around it that made it look like a ribbon, then

going down the sides were small diamonds that met up at the bottom

I was crying, harder than a normal girl would have because of my hormones. I

was speechless. I nodded and Edward smiled. He picked me up and kissed me.

Then we just sat there on the grass, saying not, enjoying each other's

company.

"Is Alice going to want to plan our wedding?" I asked after a while, and

Edward nodded.

"Are you going to allow it?"

"As long as she doesn't go too far." We sat a bit longer before we

headed to Port Angeles to see a movie. I decided I wanted to see The Back-Up

Plan. It was about a pregnant woman who has a baby by herself, but ends up

meeting a guy. It was exactly what I wanted to see! Edward didn't put up a

fight so that's what we saw.

"Snacks?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, can you get me some movie nachos and a medium coke? I need to pee."

I said, he chuckled and I was off to the ladies room.

After I was finished, I saw Angela washing her hands. "Hey, Bella." She

said.

"Hey, Ang, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, how are you?"

"Never been better." I smiled. "Are you here with Ben?"

"Yeah." She blushed.

"You guys are great together. Guess what?!"

"What?!" She asked, obviously excited to hear what I have to say.

"Edward proposed!" She squealed and I showed her the ring. She said it was

beautiful and we parted ways.

I saw Edward waiting for me, "Hey you." I said.

"You saw Angela?" He asked. I nodded and we went into the theater. After

the movie was done, I was still hungry so we started off to the restaurant.

I heard my phone go off.

Homecoming, I'm coming

My sweet mistake

Summer's over, hope it's not too late

I'm pacing, impatient

Up in my head

Taken back to the sidewalk where we met

Amy's name flashed on the screen so I picked up. "Hey Amy, everything

okay?"

"Bella, my water broke."

* * *

ooohh clifffy, i usually hate those but I didnt have anymore time to write and it seemed like a perfect placee to stop for now!! Sooooo....I reallly hope you guys like it and I am still open to suggestions and namees!! Thanks to my beta, Saralynn.....she did an amazingg job! And thanks to all of you.

~allly


	25. A Little Bit Longer

**heyy! its beeen soo long since ive uodated and i feel horrible! so i tried to make this chapter reallly good! my amazing beta Saralyn said it was reallly interestingg soo.... Thanks to all reviewers...subscribers and favoriterz! Heres chapter 25!**

**Disclaimor- dont own twilight**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.25- A Little More**

**BPOV**

_Last Chapter:_

_Amy's name flashed on the screen so I picked up. "Hey Amy, everything_

_okay?"_

_"Bella, my water broke."_

Everything stopped for me when those four little words entered my ears.

"Bella, my water broke." When I finally snapped back to reality, I responded

to Amy, "Who are you with?"

Edward looked over at me with a worried expression and from the other end of

the phone I heard deep breathing and sobs, "No one, they all went hunting for

about two days. Help me."

"I'm on my way." I hung up and turned to Edward, "Amy's house. Now."

"Why?" He asked.

"JUST GO!" I yelled and we were off in the direction of Amy's house. When we

pulled up out front of her gorgeous home, I got to the door as fast as my

pregnant self could, with Edward close behind. As I walked in, I heard Amy's

screams from upstairs. I shot Edward a look and he was off with his vampire

speed to Amy.

Not seconds later was he carrying her back down the steps with her bag and

taking her into the back of his Volvo. I climbed in with her holding her hand

the whole way to the hospital.

"Bella, keep Amy calm." Edward said from the driver's seat. I took Amy's

hand.

"Deep breathes, Amy. Everything's going to be okay." Her breathing slowed but

every thirty seconds or so she would release a blood-curling scream. When we

got to the hospital and Edward explained the situation to Carlisle as I helped

Amy.

"Bella, go with Amy. According to Alice, her family won't be here in time and

she will want you with her." But I couldn't was the only problem. I couldn't

go in there with all that blood and watch my best friend be in pain. But I had

to.

I bravely nodded and was taken into a room with Amy. I sat with her and tried

to keep her laughing but her contractions were becoming closer and closer

together. They were giving her as much pain medication as they could. Little

did they know that two half-vampire babies were soon to be born.

But before we were transferred to a different room, I was shocked to hear from

my usually optimistic friend, "Bella, if I die, don't let Cory do anything

stupid. I want my babies to have a father. And make sure you remind the twins

how much their mommy loved them."

I was crying when I told her, "You are gonna make it. I just know you will."

Amy gave me a weak smile.

"I can't make any promises there, Bella. We'll just have to wait and see what

God has in store for me. For me and well for all of us. I love you, Bells, and

I want you to be the godmother of both twins."

"Oh, Amy, I love you too! I am so honored you chose me as their godmother."

"Who else is there? You've been my best friend since third grade." I smiled at

her.

"I was going to tell you later but Edward and I got engaged tonight. I would

be honored for you to be my maid of honor." She smiled at me.

"I'm so happy for you, guys. I knew it all along. I would love to be your maid

of honor." Just then we were put into the other room. There was about three

nurses and the doctor waiting for us.

"Okay, relax and on the count of the three, push." The doctor informed Amy.

She weakly nodded and I took her hand again and smiled at her, not knowing

what else to do.

"One, two, three, push!" And well Amy tried. After what seemed to be forever,

I looked up at the clock and saw it was 1:03 AM. "I see a head!" The doctor

called.

"Keep pushing, Amy! You got it!" I chanted from beside her.

"I can't push anymore." She said, taking deep breathes.

"You can, your almost there!"

"One more push!" The doctor said, and Amy pushed. "It's a girl!" I smiled at

Amy, she smiled weakly. The baby was handed to the nurse to his right.

"One down, one more to go!" I said hopefully to Amy.

"My." Breath. "Beautiful." Breath. "Cassa." Breath. "Dee."

"Cassadee." I mumbled. Just then Carlisle came in, dressed to finish the job.

"I have it from here." The doctor made a face at Carlisle but left. "You too."

He said to the nurses. They huffed and were out the door.

"What was that?" I asked Carlisle.

"You'll see, Bella, be patient." As he said that Rosalie walked in and

finished cleaning off Cassadee as Carlisle told Amy to push.

"I see another little head." Carlisle smiled. So did Rosalie and Amy, I

couldn't help but join. Amy let out another one of her blood-curling screams

and I winced a little bit.

After about another two minutes, Carlisle said one more push and Amy did so.

"It's a boy." Just as Amy wanted, a boy and a girl. As I thought about it, I

put my hand on my own belly and smiled even wider.

"Dominic." Amy said, weakly as he was placed in her arms. Then Cassadee was

placed in her other arm. They were beautiful babies. They both had dark fuzz

on their heads, Dominic's a little lighter than his sister. He was also a

little smaller than she was. For right now, they both had blue eyes but the

odd thing was Cassadee was pale like Cory as where Dominic seemed to be a

little tan, tanner than I was.

I heard Amy's heart moniter slow down and nervously looked at Carlisle. He

gave me a knowing look. Then I understood, Carlisle was going to change her.

"Bella's going to take the twins, Amy. Everything went fine and they are

healthy as could be." Carlisle said, and Amy slowly nodded. Rosalie took the

babies from her arms and they were handed to me. I looked around the room, my

eyes stopped on the bed. I didn't even notice all the blood that was shed by

my best friend.

"Bella, go." Rosalie said. I said okay and slowly started out the door and

when I turned my head to look back, I saw Carlisle bite into my best friend's

throat.

XXX

"They are simply wonderful!" Alice swooned, staring at the little girl and boy

in front of her. The twins were staying with us until Amy was able to be near

them, but neither of us were complaining. They were just adorable. They were

only one day old and Unfortunetly Alice said it would be another two days

until Amy woke up and she wasn't sure what would happen after then.

Lillian and Isaac sat on the couch, staring adoringly at Alice and I holding

Dominic and Cassadee. They had only arrived back a few hours ago. All of them

had felt simply horrible about not being with Amy while she had the twins.

Cory was with Amy every second possible. But he did make sure he met both of

his children before he went to stay with Amy. As I sat here with their babies,

it made me more and more excited for my own to come.

So far we haven't noticed that either one of the babies had a gift but

Carlisle said they could have one.

"I know, I really love both of them." I said, hugging Cassadee to my chest.

Edward walked in at that moment and smiled at me as he sat with me.

"I truly cannot wait until our baby is born, love." Edward said, after placing

a kiss on my forehead and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Neither can I. It's just a little bit longer."

* * *

hopee you likee it! Thanks to my beta Saralyn!


	26. Not Much To Say

**So this is the longest wait ever and i feel horrible but I have beeen sooo super busy and was lucky to get time to type. If it wasn't for my wonderful beta the wait might have been much longer and that would have sucked. So here is FINALLY chapter 26!**

**DISCLAIMOR- I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.26- Not Much To Say**

**BPOV**

I can't say I remember much of Amy's awakening. For what I was told, she woke

up confused and extremely beautiful. Her first hunt had apparently went well

enough but she was to wait a few weeks to see her babies.

Dominic and Cassadee were my responsibilities. They were angels though. Their

looks changed greatly over just a few weeks. They were the correct sizes for

their age and appeared to age normally but Dominic was tan and became cold to

the touch while his sister was pale and had a higher body temperature.

Dominic's eyes were a blue-gray and Cassadee had hazel. Both had brown hair,

Cassadee's was just a bit darker.

I wasn't to see Amy until after I was a vampire so I very much missed having

her around. I only had Alice to talk to and well she always wants to shop and

talk. Yeah, not me.

"Bella, Dom wants you. He won't stop crying." Rose called from downstairs. Oh

yeah, I forgot Dom only likes certain people. Those people as of today are

Edward, Cory, and I.

I walked downstairs, carefully, still very very pregnant. I am currently about

eight and a half months pregnant. Rose handed me Dom and I smiled at him,

tickled his little belly. He smiled back up at me, giggling.

These two babies make me want my own so very bad. I can't wait to hold my own

son or daughter. I know Edward feels the same way, you can tell by the way he

looks at these babies or just by the way he is with them. This makes me

realize what a wonderful father my Edward will be.

"Edward, will you hold Dom? I need to use the bathroom." Edward chuckled under

his breath, and came over to take Dominic. I strolled to the bathroom, looking

at Cassadee on the way, being held by Esme.

I remember that when I came back there was a knock on the door and Alice was

extremely frustrated. So I went to answer the door. I opened up to see that it

was Jacob.

"Jake?" I asked quietly.

"Bells, what happened to you? Are you like... pregnant?" He asked, taking a

look down at my huge belly.

"Yes, Jacob, I'm pregnant." I said, with obviousness in my tone. It's not like

i'd get this fat, this quick. Within seconds Edward was next to me, without

Dom.

"How? That's not even possible!" He said, obviously trying to stay calm. You

could tell by the looks on Edward and his face that they did not like each

other even a tiny bit.

"Well, its obviously possible since Bella is pregnant and considering her

friend Amy just gave birth not long ago to half vampire twins." Edward

growled. I looked at him, and sighed.

"Let me see them. As beta of the pack, I need to make sure they are of no harm

to any human." Jacob said, glaring at Edward.

Carlisle told Jacob to come into the living room where the twins were in their

bouncer seats. Jacob looked at the babies and couldn't help but smile.

"I'll have to um come back when you know you have your baby." Jake said,

obviously not wanting to hurt such adorable babies.

"Bye." Everyone but me chirped.

"Bells, everyone misses you." He looked pretty sad.

"I'm sorry Jake." He gave me a hug and was gone. But I was standing at the

door when he called out, "I'll be there when your baby is born."

I went back inside, and saw Cory. I went over and hugged him. "Hey there,

Bella. You are looking good." He said, smiling.

"Thanks." I said with a blush. "How's Amy?" I asked him as he picked up

Cassadee.

"She's doing well with the diet. She's getting anxious to see you and the kids

though. Only about 3 days 'til she sees the kids but for you, well God knows

how long." He said, not looking up. I sighed and looked around, everyone but

Cory was staring at me.

XXX

May 12

8:17 P.M.

Amy had her twins so there wasn't much for me to do. Edward and I were sitting

on the couch watching some movie on HBO. I wasn't paying much attention

though,and I missed the twins terribly. I was experiencing some indigestion or

something... or so I thought.

After the movie was finished, I got up to go to the bathroom when I felt water

trickle down my leg. I turned around to face Edward, who was beside me in

seconds.

"It's time." I smiled. Edward smiled back at me, pulled out his phone and had

a conversation so fast I didn't hear a word he said. He led me out to his

Volvo, where I experienced some serious contractions, but luckily Edward

helped me through, by telling me to take big, deep breathes.

When we reached the hospital, he went up to the woman at the counter and said,

"My fiancée Isabella Swan is in labor." They had a wheel chair brought out

and told me I would be taken into a room in just a moment.

My contractions were starting to become more frequent, about fifteen minutes

apart. When they finally took us to a room, I started feeling even more pain,

if that was possible. Fortunatly, they decided to use pain medication to help

it. Edward and I talked about little things for our baby and he kept me

smiling until it was time to go in.

I thought back to Amy's Birth.

_Flashback:_

_Okay, relax and on the count of the three, push." The doctor informed Amy._

_She weakly nodded and I took her hand again and smiled at her, not knowing_

_what else to do._

_"One, two, three, push!" And well Amy tried. After what seemed to be forever,_

_I looked up at the clock and saw it was 1:03 AM. "I see a head!" The doctor_

_called happily._

_"Keep pushing, Amy! You got it!" I chanted from beside her._

_"I can't push anymore." She said, taking deep breathes._

_"Yes you can, your almost there!"_

_"One more push!" The doctor said, and Amy pushed. "It's a girl!" I smiled at_

_Amy, she smiled weakly. The baby was handed to the nurse to his right._

_"One down, one more to go!" I said hopefully to Amy._

_"My." Breath. "Beautiful." Breath. "Cassa." Breath. "Dee."_

_"Cassadee." I mumbled. Just then Carlisle came in, dressed to finish the job._

_"I have it from here." The doctor made a face at Carlisle but left. "You_

_too."_

_He said to the nurses. They huffed and were out the door._

_"What was that?" I asked Carlisle._

_"You'll see, Bella, be patient." As he said that Rosalie walked in and_

_finished cleaning off Cassadee as Carlisle told Amy to push._

_"I see another little head." Carlisle smiled. So did Rosalie and Amy, I_

_couldn't help but join. Amy let out another one of her blood-curling screams_

_and I winced a little bit._

_After about another two minutes, Carlisle said one more push and Amy did so._

_"It's a boy." Just as Amy wanted, a boy and a girl. As I thought about it, I_

_put my hand on my own belly and smiled even wider._

_"Dominic." Amy said, weakly as he was placed in her arms._

_End Flashback_

Of course this made me nervous seeing what happened to Amy but I knew in the

end it would all be worth it. We were being transferred to the birth room

where Carlisle or Dr. Cullen was.

I wasn't sure how ready I was but I knew that that didn't matter because ready

or not here he/she comes.

* * *

**I honestly don't believe that so many of you would like my story and well you do. After that long wait, I wouldnt blame you for hating me. So thanks to all of you and especially to myy awesome beta saralyn! Love all of yous.**

**Allyy**


	27. It's A Girl

**Butterflies**

**Ch.27- It's a Girl**

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure how ready I was but I knew it didn't matter because ready or not

here he/she comes.

"Push, Bella, come on love, I know you can do it." Edward said from beside me

where he was holding my hand, rubbing circles on the back. I tried to smile at

him but it was time to push. I pushed and screamed in pain. Thank goodness

Edwards hand was made like rock, or else i'm sure it'd be broken by now, by

the way I was squeezing it.

"Almost there, Bella." Rose said. She was helping Carlisle like she did for

the birth of Dominic and Cassadee.

"It." Breathe. "Hurts." Breathe. "So." Breathe. "Bad." And it did. So much.

"I know, love. It will all be worth it soon." I pushed again, screaming louder

than I thought humanly possible.

"It shouldn't be much longer now." Carlisle told us.

"Can you see anything?" Edward asked, already knowing the answer, I'm sure,

but asked for my own sake.

"Sorry, nothing yet." I groaned. "Breathe, Bella." So I breathed. I breathed

in short little pants, in, out, in, out, in, out for who knows how long.

I was impossibly tired, sweaty, and in so much pain. I know that I had tears

running down my face, but thankfully Edwards hand was there, picking them up

before they could shed all the way. Plus, his cold hand was super refreshing,

after all the sweating I was doing.

"I think I see a head." Carlisle said smiling. I forced a smile, even though

it felt like I was dying on the inside.

Here comes my baby, either my baby girl Renesmee Carlie or Edward Junior, aka

EJ for short. I kept pushing but I imagined a little boy running around

playing with little Dom, while Cassadee sat under a tree and giggled.

I truly wanted a baby boy, but I would love a girl all the same. I knew Edward

wanted a baby girl to spoil and be for her to be a true daddy's girl, but I

doubt he'd care either way.

"Keep pushing." Edward said, gently. A few minutes later at 2:27 A.M. May

13th, I heard my baby crying. That sweet little sound, was all I could focus

on for the next few seconds. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off my

chest.

"It's a girl." Rose whispered as she put little Renesmee into my arms. By then

I heard the heart monitor slow down, my breaths were heavy and I knew in only

a matter of days, I would be like Edward.

I looked down at Renesmee and my Lord she was the most beautiful baby I had

ever seen. She had pale skin, that was warm and strong like a vampires, she

had Edward's bronze hair and I could already see the resemblance between

Edward and Renesmee. Her eyes were a golden brown. Kind of like a mix between

my eyes and Edwards. She was absolutely breath taking.

"My Renesmee." I whispered, admiring my child's beauty. Rose took her away

from me then the next thing I knew, Edward's strong, hard teeth sunk into my

neck and I heard him whisper how sorry he was.

XXX

EPOV

I wanted to stay next to Bella, every second of her transformation but I had

new responsibilities now as a father to my long awaited daughter, Renesmee.

She was extremely smart for a newborn, and has a wonderful gift. She can touch

one's face to show them what she is thinking.

She misses Bella already but knew what was happening.

After she was born, we found that she liked to drink blood, but still liked

human food as well. She definitely had the teeth for hunting thought, so she

would have no problem getting her blood for herself.

Everyone was sitting around the living room, admiring all the new additions to

our family, when there was a knock at the door. I immediately stiffened at the

scent. Filthy mutt...

"Come in, Jacob." Esme said, and they walked in together.

"Ugh, where is the monster," Jacob thought. But, as soon as Jacob spotted

Renesmee, his whole mind shut down, and I knew exactly what was happening. I

didn't think it was possible, but there it was, staring me right in the face.

He imprinted on OUR baby. Bella wasn't going to be happy about this...


	28. Awakening

**heyy! okay last chapter waS pretty short and the chapter your about to read is extremelyy similar to BD...sooo...and I need suggestions for liike 1 or 2 more chapters cause thats all thats left before myy last chapter then i might do a sequel which i kinda have planned out. thanks to my beta Saralynn and to all of you who keep on readingg!

* * *

**

Butterflies

**Ch.28- Awakening**

**BPOV**

All I feel is burning everywhere in my body. Running through my veins is the

burning that just runs through me day and night. This pain is like nothing I

have ever experienced before and I wonder why I am not already dead. I want to

be able to see and escape the pain. I want to spend time with Edward and my

little Renesmee. But all I see is darkness and all I feel is burning

excruciating pain.

XXX

The burning lessens and I can hear everything in the house. I hear Edward

playing with Renesmee and the family discussing what will happen when I wake.

They don't want to allow me to see my daughter but they don't know of the new

pain this will cause me. Finally, I heard Alice yell, "Everyone, Bella is

going to wake up soon! Jacob, take Renesmee! Come on!"

Jacob? Why is he still here? I thought he would be long gone, never wanting to

see her again or any of us Cullens. Yet, he's here. That something that will

have to wait until I open my eyes.

XXX

I slowly open my eyes to see everything clear as crystal. Never would I have

noticed the true beauty of everything around me. And the smells around me,

well they are just indescribable. I slowly sit up and look around.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward asks, coming closer.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, and wow, my voice. It sounds like bells. Beautiful. A

word I have never used to describe myself. I ran to him at an incredible speed

and hugged him, knocking him over with my new strength. I pressed my lips to

his.

"Ehem." Emmett coughed. I pulled back from Edward and looked at my family.

Alice pranced over to me.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you! But you need to look at yourself." She pulled to

me over to a mirror and didn't see plain old Bella, I saw a much more

beautiful Bella. My hair the same mahogany color, wavy down to my waist, my

skin much paler, but my eyes were a crimson color from my own blood. Blood. My

throat burned and I wanted blood.

"Edward, I think you should take Bella for a hunt. I'm sure she needs it."

Carlisle said. Edward smiled over at me.

"Take the window. Renesmee is downstairs." Rosalie said then left the room

pulling Emmett along with her.

"So I finally get to see you hunt?" My new bell like voice asked Edward. He

chuckled and nodded.

"Now we are going to have to jump, take my hand and we'll do it together." I

nodded, eager just to hold his hand which when I took into my hand it no

longer felt cold since we now have the same body temperature.

We jumped and landed gracefully, then raced through the forest, jumping over

the creeks, and me beating Edward to the spot. He showed me how to sneak up on

my prey then just to follow my natural instinct. By the time we were finished

I had 1 bear, 1 mountain lion, and 3 deer. And that lessened the burning in my

throat.

We raced back, me being the winner again.

"Edward, I want to see Renesmee." I told me, I felt in total control of

myself.

"Jacob wants to test it out with him first. Then if you pass it, you'll be

able to see her yourself."

"Why?" I asked, furious.

"Calm down, love. You'll see soon enough." We ran off to where Jake was

standing with some of the pack, I believe, not to far behind.

"Jacob." I growled, mostly in control. I saw Renesmee at the glass door with

Rosalie.

"Bella, you look good. And your daughter is of no harm actually she's the most

beautiful thing I've ever seen." He rambled off. Why was he talking this way

about my baby? "Nessie sure is a good little one too." Then it hit me like a

ton of bricks. Imprinting.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON RENESMEE! THEN YOU NICKNAMED HER AFTER THE LOCH-NESS

MONSTER?" I pounced on him only to be stopped by Seth jumping in the way.

Xxx

"Seth, I am really sorry." I said for the millionth time.

"Bella, stop apologizing. It's fine for the millionth time." He laughed. "It

will be healed soon."

I walked off and Rose handed Renesmee over to me. Who I refused to call

Nessie, her name is Renesmee, Jake says that it's a mouthful but it is her

name.

She put her hand to my cheek and was showing me all that happened while I was

becoming a vampire. I gasped.

"What is she doing?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Its her gift. She can show you images of what she is thinking through her

palm." Esme answered and I smiled down at my beautiful daughter.

"Bella, there's some guests here to see you!" Emmett called from the other

room. I walked out, holding Renesmee. There was Amy holding Cassadee and Cory

holding Dom.

"They've missed you, Bella." Cory smiled at me. "Well... all of us have."

"I've missed you all too. Especially you, Amy." I smiled.

"The feelings are mutual, Bella. And who's your pretty little thing?" Amy

asked me, her golden eyes smiling.

"This is my daughter, Renesmee Carlie." And we all took turns holding the

three of them, Amy and Cory became familiar with Jacob and Seth while they

were here.

But of course one problem occurred, sort of like Jacob's incident with me and

Renesmee. Well apart from the attacking buy there was a bit of yelling and the

babies were upset during it but no crying at all. The problem was like Jacob

imprinted Renesmee, Seth imprinted on Cassadee.

But maybe it was for the best, there's no way to know now but later the truth

will come out and could possibly end with two vampires killing two certain

werewolves.

I looked around at my family and just smiled. Edward kissed the top of my head

and we looked down at our sleeping Renesmee, I took her small hand and brought

up to my cheek so I could see her little world of dreams


	29. Butterflies

**hey guys! so i guess this is the last chpater before I do a sequel...soo sad to see it end. well bella's story anywaay...my updates have gotten slower and slower and i wanna thank all of you who still read and especially all of you who have revviewed , subscribed, and favorited this story. im gonna shut up now.**

**DISCLAIMOR- DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

Butterflies

**Ch.29- Butterflies**

**BPOV**

**1 Year Later**

Edward, Renesmee, and I sat in our meadow which was filled with flowers and

butterflies. I sat on Edward's lap as we both watched our daughter chase the

butterflies trying to catch one. As we sat I thought back to my human life

growing up with the Cullens. I know for one thing I'm different from everyone

else in Forks, where we were spending our last day before our move.

I was different in that I knew of vampires, well didn't just know of them, but

I grew up with them. My bestfriend was one, and we fell in love. Our love

created a new half-vampire child. Now I, myself am even one.

I thought back to my feelings of Edward, the way I felt when he smiled, when

he hugged me or would kiss my forehead, when we would sit together, or when he

was just standing close to me. I remembered all the butterflies I felt over

the many years of our friendship. Then there were the much more extreme

butterflies I got when he kissed me the first time and every time I saw him

afterwards.

I do believe that if vampires could get butterflies that still to this very

day I would get butterflies from being around my Edward. But of course the

butterflies would just get more and more extreme by the day. I know for sure

that I found true love in Edward and could not possibly ever feel the way I do

for someone else.

The butterflies around us made me think about Edward and my relationship in a

different way. Never once did I think back to the butterflies I use to get. So

now I hope that one day that my beautiful daughter finds the special one that

makes butterflies fill her stomach when he walks in to a room, kisses her, or

just holds her. When she finds the special one, Edward and I can't keep our

daughter away from true love, no matter who she finds it with. Even if it is

Jake, who spends a lot of time around her because of the imprint. He is

definitely an option. Or even a human boy that gives her those butterflies, or

even little Dominic who she plays with almost as much as she plays with Jake.

But these choices aren't mine. Now they are just thoughts of my hopes for true

love for my beloved Renesmee. They won't be made until she is a teenager or

maybe no one she meets then will be her one. She may have to wait like her

father but someone like her has someone out there for her.

I lose my thoughts when Renesmee skips up to me and hands me a bouquet of

flowers she picked and sitting on them is a bright yellow butterfly. She

raises her hand to my cheek and simply thinks I love you, Momma. You too

Daddy. The rest added on because she knew Edward was reading her thoughts.

"I love you too, Renesmee."

The End…

* * *

**thats all for now...thanks again to my beta, Saralynn, who has helped me soo much through out thee whole story, and to all of you. I would appreciate reviews, any suggestions for my next story, and opinions. Thanks again guys! I have loved writing this story but i am really excited to start the sequel Fireflies! Look out for it! 3 you all!**

**~alllllly3[=**


End file.
